Two New Girls At Whammy's
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: A girl wakes up in the deathnote world, What will happen while she's there? Later, Somehow her cousin gets there too! What will they do? Will they ever get to go back home? Will they even want to considering their past? Mainly MattxOCxNear and MelloxOC
1. A New Girl? Who is she?

**(A/N) Wrote just for fun so if anyone don't like sorry...But I'm writing this little thing I have thought up in my head..ENJOY!****!**

**P.S. Chi Poms are Chihuahua and Pom mixes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note**

**...**

"Ah my bed's soo soft" Stacy says happily as she crawls into her small bed after a long day, She turns to her two pups "Teddy, Jazz goodnight and I love you both" She says happily and the two black chi poms look at her and whine, She picks up her hand and pets the half blind one "I know today was very long" She puts her hand back to her side and stares up at the ceiling.

"Jazz your forty-six percent blind" She said as she started to fall asleep, Jazz just huffed and curled up next to her to have slumber hit him quickly "Uhmm.." Were the last words Stacy mumbled as she fell asleep, Teddy got to her pillow and curled up there then fell asleep.

**--In The Morning--**

Stacy cracks her eyes as the sun was shining brightly on her, She raises up to notice..She's not at her home "Oh No!" She screamed as she stood up taking in her surroundings, It was early in the morning but the sun was already heating the day up.

She looked to see she was under a big oak tree that was next to a sidewalk, She saw a big building come into view but couldn't it see clearly "Wh-What is this? Where am I?" She asks out loud but noone was near to hear her, She walks over to the building in her short white skirt and her black shirt that had a metal spider on it.

She stopped with eyes wide at what she saw "Tha...tha..Ain't this..Wammy's house???" She asked completly confused yea she watched the show but..never did she think she'll end up in this place..._I'm in the Deathnote world...Is L still alive?_

She stares off into space as she sits on the ground with one leg under her and the other one just spread out beside her and raking her thump nail over her teeth thinking "Miss" Stacy jumps when she notices someone is there, She stands up and dusts herself off.

"Yes?" She said plainly looking at him with no emotions even tho she jumped she didn't show and emotion in her face, It was a really weird thing she had, her body can be scared while her mind and face is not..It's hard to explain..her moods change some.

"I don't recall seeing your face around here, Are you new?" A old man asks, Stacy stares at him and brings her thumb to her mouth...._So he's still alive that means L is too...humm..I'll speak with lawliet..I mean Ryuzaki..._ Stacy brushes her brown hair outta her green eyes and blinks slowly as she was still sleepy.

"I don't live here and I'm not new but I would like to stay here if I may" She replied then blinked again while looking towards the giant house, She saw someone at the window but now..the person was gone.

"Humm..." Stacy let escape from her lips but was muffled but her thumb, Watari smiled and grabbed her hand "Lets check with L" He replied Stacy slowly followed him into the house and down halls, She would see kids her age and younger watching her with curious eyes.

The two stopped at two big doors, Stacy looked down as Watari knocked "L, I've brought someone to meet you" Watari said loud enough so the people in the room could hear, She thought it was really weird to have big doors but she just shrugged it off.

"Come in" Said a familier voice that was dull and unemotional, Watari opened the doors slowly and walked in with Stacy trailing behind now biting her thumb nail "What is your name?" Stacy stared at the raven haired man sitting in a chair behind of his desk with his knees to his chest staring back at her, She blinked and pulled her thumb outta her mouth.

"Which one?" She asked now looking at a boy with white hair and still in pajamas sitting in the corner of the room stacking some cards, She then quickly looked back at L as the boy looked up at her.

"Which ever one you want" L replied staring right at her, Stacy just stood there not doing anything but smirked you had to squint to see it because it was so small "Sam" She replied then went back to her sleepy face..She's completly different when she's sleepy tho she keeps her habits she doesn't show much emotion.

"You want to stay here, correct" It wasn't a question at all, Stacy nodded slightly "Well I have to ask you some questions and you have to take a test" L added while picking up a strawberry and popping it into his mouth.

"Okay after that I wanna sleep" Stacy said walking up to his desk and sat down in the chair that was there, She sat down the same she did outside with her feet off the floor she had to shift where she was sitting on the side but she was very comfortable this way plus she could think easily.

"Your going to ace the test?" L asked her as he was interested in what she had said, She looked at him with her green eyes and smiled a very small smile "Yes" She replied and L handed her the papers first.

"After these papers the questions come huh?" She asked as she scans over the paper.._This would be hard for a normal kid..But..I know all this already.._"Yes" L replied then watched as Sam grabbed a pencil and started answering without stopping to think once.

L was enjoying a chocolate cake as he noticed a pair of green eyes on him "Yes" He said letting her know he was paying attention "I'm done" Sam/Stacy said as she started raking her thumb nail over her teeth watching L, He looked at her after he finished his cake.

"In only fifteen minutes?" He once again didn't ask, She nodded "Yea, it wasn't all that hard" She replied still staring at L with interest, She didn't even blink as he grabbed the papers between his thumb and index finger.

"Humm...You seem to only get one half wrong" L said as he scaned over her answers, He put the papers down "Questions" Sam says as she shifts her eyes to Near real quick then back to L.

"Yes well first, Your age" He said while staring at the brown haired and green eyed teenager girl sitting infront of him, Sam shifts so she can lay her head in her palm "Fivteen...what's yours?" She replied closing her eyes, L brings his thumb to his mouth.

"Hmm..." He let out and Sam cracked an eye open, Near looks at her then looks back down to his cards but still listening...L asked her the questions and she answered them all correctly only having to pause on a few of them..

"Watari" L said as he continued to stare at the girl, Sam opened her eyes fully trying to stay awake "Yes" Watari replied walking next to L, L takes a bite of his strawberry cake but keeping his eyes on Sam.

"Do we have any rooms available?" He asked then watched as Sam sat up straight, Watari let out a sigh "Not at the moment, We will in a week or two" He replied then L looked up at him "Does every girl have a room mate?" He asked an Watari nodded.

"All the girls rooms are full" Watari replied then L looked back at Sam.._She's smarter than most kids here...So I can't just let her go...Near..I can trust Near.._ "Well then, She can share a room with Near, till there is one free" L said then watched as Sam froze.

Near dropped the card he had in his hand then the tower he was building fell, Sam looked at him and he looked at her "Me bunk with..A boy?" Sam asked looking back at L and he nodded.

"I can't..sleep in a room alone with a teenage boy" Sam said even tho she thought that Near was very cute and liked him, She knew that boys and girls isn't pose to sleep in the same room at night all alone.

"Near can be trusted" L said poking his cake with his fork, Sam let out some groans and sighs "Well I guess I shouldn't complain, Near..I guess we'll be sleeping together.." Sam slapped a hand over her mouth, L stopped bringing some cake to his mouth and stared at Sam.

Near was staring at Sam also with cards in his hand, Watari chuckled "You'll be the one not trusted" L said quite amused, Sam put both her hands over her face "I just want to sleep" She groaned out rubbing her temples, L took a bite of his cake and smiled to himself not showing to anyone else.

"Near take her to _your _room, if you don't care" L said looking at the look on the teenagers faces, Sam sighed and pulled herself outta the seat watching to make sure that she didn't show herself since she was wearing a short white skirt.

"Bye Sam" L said pointing the fork at her, Sam rolled her eyes watching as Near stood up and walked over to her "Come on" The white haired boy said walking out the doors with Sam following behind him.

L smirked after Watari shut the doors "This will be...interesting" L said forking more strawberry cake in his mouth, Watari chuckled.

**...End Chap 1!...**

**(A/N) How do you like it?! Please Reveiw!!**


	2. In Her Dreams, Night!

**(A/N) Enjoy!!! I don't own Death note!**

**...**

"Near" Sam said after a few moments of silence even tho she is very sleepy and getting weak she couldn't stand him being so quiet "Yes" He replied then Sam shrugged "There are _two _beds in your...our room right?" She asked and Near started twirling his white hair.

"Yes..But their close together" Near replied and Sam stopped walking which made Near stop walking an look back at her, She put her hand over her face and cursed quietly then fell to her knees as the sleep was hitting her good right now, Near watched her not knowing what to do.

"How far is..our room?" She barely asked as she was feeling like the room was spinning around, Near walked over to her "Not far" He replied but stepped back as Sam curled up on the floor and fell asleep, He knelt down infront of her thinking

_Great..what now?...I can't carry her there..I'm not waiting for her to wake up either..Where is Mello an Matt?..They could car-.._ Near snapped outta his thoughts as hands wrapped around his waist and almost pulled him to the floor, He looked at the hands then froze when a head rested against his stomach.

"Soft" Sam muttered and Near now had no clue what to do..._Hmm...I could drag her back to the room...wait for someone to walk by and ask for help..._ Near twirled his white locks thinking on what he should do, Sam tightened her grip then snuggled into his stomach more.

"Near!" Near froze at the voice.._Please no! Not now I take back what I was thinking..Don't come over here...to late.._ There stood a very confused and a very mad blonde ".Hell?" The blonde asked loud enough to even get into Sam's..ehem.._personal_ dream..

"Mello.." Sam muttered which made the two boys look down at her "Don't hurt Near..It isn't his fault his thing is bigger than yours..Yours is quite big to begin with" Sam said sighing and smiling in her sleep, Mello had his mouth hung open and even Near was speechless.

"A perverted girl!" Mello yelled pointing at the sleeping girl, Near put his hands on her back shaking her trying to wake her up "Matt..I don't want to..not infront of Near and Mello, it wouldn't feel right" Once again the two boys were speechless, Matt walked through playing his DS and noticed Mello and Near.

"Yo what's up?" Matt asked walking up to them seeing the sleeping Sam, Near and Mello looked at him still shocked at what she had said then jerked their heads back to Sam "MATT!! NO DON'T KILL ME!! I'M JUST GOOD AT PLAYING GUITAR HERO!!!" She screamed in Near's shirt, Matt was now dumb folded.

"What'd I do?" Matt asked staring at the girl, Mello shrugged and Near shook her once again "No..I don't wanna foursome..L what're you doing here?" Sam let out and now the three boys was shocked, Sam chuckled and blushed.

"Mello you don't use chocolate like that..your suppose to eat it not wear it" Sam chuckled out then Near and Matt looked at the blonde "Hey don't look at me..It's in her perverted dream!" He yelled pointing at Sam, Sam chuckled licking her lips.

"It does tatse good tho.." Now they were glaring back at her, She jerked "NO MATT!! DON'T STRIP ME!!" Near and Mello looked at Matt, He shook his head pointing at Sam.

"Near..Don't get jealous...You'll get your turn" Now Mello couldn't take it anymore and started shaking Sam furiously to get her up "AHHH!!! RAPE!!!" She screamed jumping into Matt's arms, She paused and looked at the fuming blonde and the silent white haired boy.

She slowly looked up to look at who was holding her up, She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming then slapped her hand over her mouth "I totally forgot.." Sam began then looked at Mello and Near, She noticed their faces.

"What?" She asked innocently looking up at Matt "I would only strip you with your permission" Matt replied smiling as he was playing around, Sam gasped "Was I talking in my sleep?" She asked looking at the other two.

"I eat my chocolate" Mello said harshly and Near stood up "I'm not jealous" Near replied then Sam hid her face in Matt's coat...Could it possibly get even more embarrassing?..Yes, yes it can..but..I will be nice.

"Now I want to crawl in my emo corner" She said but it was muffled because of Matt's jacket, Mello upwrapped a chocolate bar then started nibbling on it and Near started to walk off "Matt just drop her off in my room" Near said then disappeared around a corner.

Mello almost choked on his chocolate when he heard Near "Why?" Matt asked looking down at Sam with her head still hid, Sam peeked up at him "We have to sleep together" She replied then slapped her hand over her mouth again, Matt and Mello was speechless till one yelled.

"WHAT?!" Sam turned to the blonde "What I meant was..We'll be sharing a room for a week or two" Sam replied then Mello seemed to cool down but was still mad, Matt pulled her into a different position...He wasn't carrying her bridal style anymore now their chests were touching and her legs wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his left shoulder.

Mello stared wide eyed "WHAT THE HELL, MATT!!" He yelled pointing at Matt, Matt just smirked "We're both more comfortable this way" He replied then started walking towards Near's room and Sam watched Mello as they walked farther and farther away, Matt knew what Mello was gonna do next.

"I'm Not Leaving You Alone With Her!!" Mello yelled running up behind Matt sending glares at Sam, She wasn't to happy at all she knew it be best not to get him mad but she felt her eye lids get heavy.

"Night" She whispered but both Matt and Mello heard and then she fell asleep, They continued to walk but Matt stopped all of a sudden "Matt?" Mello asked walking looking at his face to see the red head blushing, Mello was now confused.

"She's..She's..rubbin...never mind" Matt said and started walking again, Mello thought the words _'She's' _and _'rubbin' _Then he got ticked off big time "WHAT IS THAT DAMN PERVERTED GIRL DOING?!" Mello asked which startled Sam as she jerked, Matt put a hand on her back calming her down..

"Mello don't wake her..She'll just get more embarrassed" Matt said in a hushed tone, Mello took another bite of his chocolate bar "I don't give a shit" He mumbled glaring at the still sleeping Sam.

Sam smiled then whispered "Mello.." Which made both Mello and Matt stop "What?" Mello asked not to interested as he bit off more chocolate "Your..sexy in black leather" That was all Matt could take as he bursted out in laughter wondering what she was dreaming.

Mello stared at Sam "What?!" He asked now glaring, Sam frowned "I'm sorry..." She paused to smirk "Your not wearing anything are you?" Matt was laughing even harder now not able to control it, Mello got red in the face and he stomped his foot.

"Shut Up! MATT STOP LAUGHING!!" He yelled then Matt calmed himself down "I'm good..I'm good" He said then they both continued walking, After a few very quiet moments they reach Near's door to see it locked.

"Damn, Didn't Near leave a key or sumthin?" Mello asked standing next to Matt, Matt stood at the door then got an idea he'll need help with "Maybe she has em" He replied and Mello glared at him "Wake her ass up then" He said nibbling on his chocolate bar, Matt smirked.

"I don't want to bother her, Here just hold her for a minute" Matt said then forcefully dumped her into his arms, Matt took Mello's chocolate bar from him "Matt!" Mello yelled but Matt took his hands and started to rub over Sam's back.

Sam's hands gripped the back of Mello's shirt and Matt went down to her skirt "Matt..Your not striping her are you?" Mello asked in a hushed voice as not to wake up Sam and most likely getting slapped and yelled at.

"No" Matt hissed and moved his hands at Mello's stomach and Sam's..private area..She gasped and Matt instancely pulled his hands back "Matt!" Mello growled, Matt began moving his hands in the air "Accident!" Matt said panickly, Sam groaned in her sleep.

"Blonde hair..who has..Mello?" She asked putting her hands on his neck and leaning back to only be a few inches from his face "Yes" Mello replied annoyed, Sam smiled and blushed "Thank you" She said then started to unwrap her legs from him, Mello let go of her and she stood but stumbled into Matt's chest.

"Darn" She said putting her hands on his chest pushing herself up "Sorry, I guess I'm abit clumsy" Matt just smiled and Mello grunted grabbing his coco bar back from Matt, Sam rubbed her eyes and walked over to the door.

"Lets see..it's locked right?" Sam asked looking at the two, Matt nodded "I didn't think I would have to do it this early..Are you sure this is -yawn- gosh..Near's room?" Sam asked forcing her eyes open, Mello groaned "Yes, We're Sure!" He yelled and Sam seemed to frown.

"I'm sorry Mello but if this was someone's else room..I'll be very sad and in alot of trouble" Sam said then putted her hand up her shirt, Matt and Mello were speachless just staring "I'm not a pervert..well in real life anyway -yawn- I'm just getting my bra" Sam said lazily pulling out her bra from under her shirt.

She tore the bra metal thing that supported the breast out and bent it "Stop staring at me like that..I just wanna go to bed so I'll risk a bra" Sam said then the door unlocked, She opened it and walked inside "Well seeya around" She said as she ran over and laied down on one of the beds, Matt and Mello knew that was Near's bed but didn't say anything cause the other had toy's and dice all over it.

"Night!" Sam yelled happily covering up, Mello huffed walking out "Night!" Matt replied happily and shut the door behind him "You know we didn't even get her name" Matt said looking at Mello, Mello took a bite of his chocolate.

"I don't giv.." He was cut off as Sam yelled "Name's Sam" From inside the room, Mello huffed and Matt chuckled as they continued walking down the hall..

**--Meanwhile--**

Mello decided to go visit L about this whole situation, When he saw the door cracked he peeked in and _much_ to his surprise saw L staring at some papers with a fork stuck in his mouth.

Mello groaned and walked in without knocking "Hey L" He said sticking his hand in the air "Yes Mihael" L said looking at him outta the corner of his eyes, Mello groaned "It's MELLO" Mello corrected but L didn't seem to care.

"What did you want?" L asked putting the papers down, Mello brought his almost finished chocolate bar up to his mouth "It's about the new girl" Mello mumbled and L looked at him fully slight interested at what the boy had to say..

"Sam?" L didn't ask he knew, Mello groaned biting off a piece of his coco bar "Yes" He replied, L took the fork outta his mouth "And.." L said staring at the boy, Mello rolled his eyes "She's nothing but a pervert" He said and L had to hide a smirk..

"Why do you say that?" L asked and Mello finished off his chocolate "Because when she was sleeping she said stuff like 'No I don't wanna foursome..L what're you doing here?' And 'No Matt don't strip me!'" Mello replied and L was holding back a smile.

"Well..when she was awake?" L asked trying to get the image starting up in his mind go away, Mello huffed "When she was awake she got embarrassed then later pulled her..bra off" Mello replied and L was starting to picture Sam actually doing that.

"She didn't seem like a pervert earlier" L said and Mello grunted "Maybe, but she's very annoying..and I think Matt likes her" Mello finished with a huff, L looked down at his strawberries "You think everyone's annoying and it seems your jealous" L said picking one up and biting it.

Mello huffed and stomped his foot "I'm Not JEALOUS!!" He yelled then ran outta the room, L smirked "Ninty eight percent chance..he's jealous" L took another bite of his strawberries.

**...End Chap 2!...**

**(A/N) Please Review!! And I'll try my best to keep this updated!!**


	3. The Three J's, Twister

**(A/N) Enjoy Chapter Three!!!! WOOHOO!!!! Me no own Death note**

**...**

She cracked her eyes open seeing that she wasn't in her room and her two pups weren't around, She quickly kicked the covers off and swung her legs over the bed "Where am I.." She trailed off remembering everything that has happened "Oh yea, I remember now" She said softly as she stood up.

She slowly looked around the room to see action figures,cards,dice and puppets of what looked like Matt and everyone laying everywhere "Wow so much stuff" She said and started walking making sure not to step on anything and break it.

She successfully reached the door, She went to grab it but it opened and startled her "Eeeepp!" She squealed tumbling backwards then a hand grabbed her wrist before she could hit the ground, The person pulled her back up and when she saw who it was it..spooked her.

"Near" She whispered shocked..She wasn't expecting it to be Near "Yes" He said blankly letting go of her wrist when she got her balance, Sam smiled and blushed "Thank you" She said quietly taking her thumb up to her mouth and started to chew on it.

"Your welcome" He replied then walked into _their _room, Sam watched him till a pain in her stomach hit her "Uh..Umm" She stuttered out squeezing her legs together, Near looked at her "What?" He asked then noticed her stance.

"Down the hall to the left but.." Before he could finish she was out the door "Wait! It's the boy's bathroom!" He yelled poking his head out the door but..it was to late she was already in the bathroom.. "Someone is going to see her" Near sighed going back into his room.

Sam looked at the urinals but didn't care..She knew it's the boys bathroom NOW! But she had to go to bad, She ran into one of the stalls and did what she had to do..Which only took a couple minutes but oh well..

When she was coming out fixing her skirt, There was two boys..One with blonde hair the other with red "Uh-oh" Sam cursed under her breath jumping back into the stall, The blonde turn to look at the stall door that was now shut.

"Did you hear that?" He asked the red head, The other one just groaned "Mello just pee already" He said as he finished, Mello looked back at him "Just shut up Matt!" Mello yelled then Sam could hear unzipping, She tried to hold back a whimper but was unsuccessful.

"Now I heard that" Matt said looking at the closed stall door, Mello narrowed his eyes "It sounded _girlie_" Mello added, Matt walked up to the door and Sam sat on the toilet with her knees to her chest.

She let out a gasp when she saw a head peek over the stall, Matt let a sly smirk come to his face and Sam was about to squeal "What're you doing in here?" Matt asked amused that Sam would be in the boy's bathroom.

"I had..to..pee" Sam said in a squeaky voice, Mello jumped obvilous ticked off "This just proves mine point on her being PERVERTED!!" Mello yelled pointing at Matt who was still looking over the bathroom stall.

Sam blushed hiding her face in her knees "Mello your scaring her" Matt said looking over his shoulder, Mello huffed walking over to the sink to wash his hands "Matt get your ass over here and wash your hands" Mello hissed over his shoulder, Matt smiled and walked over to Mello.

"Okay" He said then when Mello was done he started to wash his hands, Mello walked over to the stall and kicked it "Come on, No need to stay behind there..as we already know your in there" Mello said harshly, Sam whinced but opened the door.

"S-Sorry" She stuttered out as she saw Mello glaring at her, Matt walked next him still with the smile "Ya know someone would think your a pervert" Matt said with a sly smile, Sam blushed looking away "I just had to pee is all" She said then glanced at Mello and Matt to see them still staring at her.

They stayed like that till they heard the bathroom door open to reveal a group of boys walk in, Mello instancely pushed Matt into the stall which Matt bumped into Sam pushing her in as well "Now if you compare Lina and Trish together, I would pick Trish...She has the biggest rack" One of the boys exclaimed, Mello locked the door and looked back at Sam and Matt.

"They can't see you" Mello whispered with a glare, Sam stiffened which she was sitting on the toliet and Matt was standing up against the wall between Sam and Mello "O-Okay" Sam stuttered out the she took her knees to her chest hugging them.

"But Lina has the best ass..While Trish has that red hair" Another one said and they could hear moans, Sam seemed outta place she wasn't liking the fact that boys were talking about girls this way "Wait, have you guys seen that new girl?" A third asked then Sam stiffened..._Their not talking about me..are they?_..

"What's her name?" The first one asked, Sounds of water spashing was heard "Jake..I don't know" The third one said "Jimmy, Your the one that mentioned her" The second one stated, Jimmy grunted.

"Just shut up, Jesse!" Jimmy yelled then Jake chuckled "You mean the one with the brown hair wearing the short white sluttly skirt?" Jake asked "Yes exactly!" Jimmy replied, Jesse chuckled "She was hot" He said then Jake chuckled too.

"You can tell just by looking at her she's a whore" He said then Sam hugged her knees tight beginning to cry, Mello was getting ticked off and Matt bent down to comfort Sam "Don't listen to them" Matt whispered to her patting her back gently, Mello bit his bottom lip trying to keep from kicking the door open and kicking their asses.

"Most likely" Jesse agreed and Jimmy chuckled "Did you see her with..what are their names..Mello and Matt?" Jimmy asked then the other two let out 'huh?' "Yea and the Matt guy was carrying her so I know their shacking up" Jimmy added, Sam was now crying and Matt was holding her to his chest.

"Seriously..So Mello the chocolate addicted guy..Is banging the new girl?" Jesse asked not believeing it, Jake chuckled "Yea I remember now, The were walking down the hallway to Near's room" Jake added and the other two gasped "So even Near is doing her?" Jesse asked shocked.

"Yep" Jake replied, Sam was crying into Matt's chest trying to stay quiet and Mello was bringing blood from bitting down so hard trying to keep from killing those punks "So she is a slut?" Jesse asked and Jimmy chuckled "I knew she was one when I first saw her" He answered.

Sam gripped Matt's jacket and Matt wrapped his arms around her holding her close, Mello watched as Matt picked her up and sat down with her in his lap "Those idiots need to shut up" Mello growled, Matt looked at him and nodded.

"The three J's, Jackasses" Matt said and Mello nodded "Jerkoffs" Sam sniffed "Jerks" She added and Matt chuckled "Yes, jerks too" He said comfortly, Sam looked up to Mello with her tear stained face "I'm sorry that I'm causing trouble" She said then Mello huffed.

"Quit apologizing" He said harshly, Matt smiled sweetly at Sam "What he means is that your no trouble" Matt said to which made Sam smile "Thank you" She whispered happily and hugged Matt.

"Your welcome" Matt replied putting his hand on her head and the other on her back, Mello watched thankful that Sam didn't hear what other things the three J's said before they left "Their gone" Mello said after he heard the door shut and then silence.

"Okay" Matt said getting up letting Sam get to her feet, Sam walked over to Mello and smiled "Mello.." She trailed off and Mello huffed "What?" He asked annoyed and then Sam hugged him "Thank you" She said happily in his shoulder.

"What the hell! Get off me!" Mello yelled slightly pushing her, Sam let go still smiling "As you wish" She said happily, Mello huffed again "Don't say that, It sounds wrong" He said then Sam blushed "Exactly" She said then unlocked the door, Mello narrowed his eyes at her.

"See ya" Sam said walking for the bathroom door, Matt walked up next Mello still with a smile "See ya, Sam" Matt replied waving to her, She blushed then walked out.

"I can't believe them boys thought Sam was like that" Matt said looking at Mello, Mello pulled out a chocolate bar unwrapping it "Well, she is a pervert" He said then took a bite of it, Matt shook his head putting a hand over his face "Whatever Mel" Matt said as a sigh and Mello narrowed his eyes at him.

**--With Sam--**

"Ah Sam, Your back" Near said as She walked through the door and quickly shut it "Yes..thank goodness" Sam said as a sigh as she put her back to the door and slid down, Near watched her.

"Sam, Are you tired?" He asked and she smiled "No not at all just..to much happening right now" She replied then took her hands to her face, Near just went back to his puzzle "You were crying" He said placing a puzzle piece down, Sam pulled her hands back to feel them kinda sticky.

"Oh.." She said then wiped her face with the bottom of her shirt to reveal her toned belly, Near glanced over at her then turned back to his puzzle when she put her shirt back down "I got it" She said dusting imaginary dirt off her shirt, She stood up.

"When do we eat?" She asked walking over to him, He looked up at her "I just came from there" He said and she sat down beside him "Oh..I'm kinda hungry" She said staring at the puzzle, She took her thumb up to her mouth then sat down on one leg and let the other one lay beside her.

"The puzzle is of a city at night..four buildings and three cars..one black, one silver and the other blue, and thirteen people, Right?" She asked looking at Near, He looked at the puzzle "Yes your right, I don't even have it half finished" He said and Sam smiled "I connected the single pieces with the connected ones in my mind..It's not that hard" She said then looked back down at the puzzle.

"This is a five thousand piece puzzle..your good, Sam" He said picking up a piece and connecting it with the others, Sam blushed "Th-Thank you, Near" She said looking at the door.

"Sam" Near said connecting another piece with the city puzzle, Sam looked at him "Tell me your real name" He said shifting his dark eyes to Sam/Stacy, She flinched and looked down "I thought I wasn't suppose to give my real name to anyone" She said shifting her dark green eyes to him, He looked down.

"I thought that we were roommates" He stated and Sam chuckled "Well If I tell you my real name..Will you be my friend?" She asked looking down blushing, Near glanced up at her he had to hold back a smile "Are we not friends now, Sam?" He asked and she chuckled softly.

"Your right on that one..my real name is.." She looked up at him, He looked back at his puzzle then she shifted her eyes to the puzzle as well "Stacy Mae.." She said and he blinked slowly "Oh..so it's Stacy..I see that you trust me" He said looking up at her.

"I do trust you, What is wrong with that? Near?" Sam asked narrowing her eyes slightly showing that she was challenging him, A small smirk played on Near's face "Nothing, Trust is something that can get you killed" He answered and Sam smiled "Only if I throw trust around like it's dirty change, I pick my friends carefully" She said and Near smiled a small tiny smile..but still a smile "I see that" He said and Sam chuckled.

"I know you do" She said and looked back at the puzzle, She picked up three random pieces and put them all in their places "I already know this..It's kinda boring" She said then let out a soft chuckle, Near pointed at the dresser "There's more stuff in there, Look through them" He said and put his hand back to his hair.

"Okay..Thanks" She said happily walking over to the big brown dresser, She opened it and gasped at the stuff "Sam?" Near asked from his seat in the floor, Sam turned to look at him "There's so many games!..What should I play..oooohh..Near, can we play twister?!" She asked holding the box close to her, Near looked up "We need more people" He said and smiled to himself.._I don't like twister_.._Why do I even have it in there?_....He looked back down at his puzzle.

Sam pouted but then jumped when there was knocking at the door, Both Near and Sam looked at the door "Come in" Near said and they watched as the door opened to reveal L..Ryuzaki a.k.a..Lawliet.

"Sam, Near what are you two doing?" He asked walking in with his hands stuffed in his pockets and slouched over as always, Sam smiled "Now we have enough people!" She walked up to L to see him staring at her "L, Could you please play twister with me?" She asked pouting making the cutest face L ever saw, He looked at the box in her hand "Twister? Why?" He asked and Sam looked down.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do here and I'm kinda hungry..but I absolutly LOVE twister..It's my favorite board game! Please L! Please!" She begged shifting her feet shyly, L placed a hand on her head and bent down to her level which she only reached his shoulder before "Fine, I'll play with you..but I can't stay long plus ..after this we go to eat, okay?" He asked and Sam nodded happily with her smile.

**(I'm making Twister my way..since I don't own one I can't study it so..I'm making it my way in order like this..5 green, 5 red, 5 blue, 5 yellow, 5 brown ..So there ya go that's how my Twister works..sorry if it's confusing '^-^)**

L looked over at Near "You want to play?" He asked and Near blinked "No, I'll spin" He said and L sighed, Sam opened the box and laid down the twister mat in the middle of the floor "Here, Near" She said walking over and handing him the box with the rest of the stuff in it, L and Sam got in their positions.

Near spinned the dial like thing and it landed on right hand green, He looked at Sam "Since you wanted to play, You go first..Right hand on green" He said and she nodded, She bent down and then put her right hand on green.

"L.." He spinned it again "Right foot on blue" L did as he was told, Near spinned it again "Sam, Left foot on yellow" He said and Sam nodded, She turned around and slid her foot over to a yellow dot "L, Right hand on red" He said and L bent over and placed his hand on a dot.

"Okay.." Nears spins it "Left hand on Brown" He said and Sam looked at the easiest brown dot, She slowly snaked her hand up to the dot she had to do the splits to get the circle.

He spins it again "L, Left hand on blue" He said and L looked at the only dot he would beable to get, He took his hand over Sam and placed it on the dot..now they were practicly hugging "Sam, Right foot on red" He said after he spinned the dial thingy..^_^.

She raised up and slowly slid her foot to the red, Now her butt was touching L's leg and her skirt was riding up right as Near turned the dail again the door swung open.

Everyone froze and turned their heads to look at the door, There stood Mello and Matt..staring with wide eyes "What. The. Fuck" Left Mello's lips, Sam blushed and L coughed standing up straight "Now shall we go get something to eat Sam?" He asked and Sam nodded.

She stood up also, She looked over at Near "I'll clean up when I get back, Okay?" She asked and he nodded, She followed L outta Near's room "What were they doing?" Matt asked looking at Near, Mello grunted "It was fuckin obvious!" He yelled and Near stood up.

"It was just twister, Mello" He said blankly making Mello red, Matt walked in and sat down on Near's bed "I'll ask her when she gets back" He said pulling out his DS starting to play DQM, Mello glared at him "Well I'm Going To Our Room!!" He yelled as he stomped off, Matt chuckled making Near look at him.

"I swear I think he's jealous" He said with a smirk, Near nodded "I agree" He said then closed his door and returned back to his puzzle.

**--Meanwhile--**

"Hey L, Thank you for playing with me" Sam said as they walked down the hall, L nodded "You begged and since you wanted to play so bad I knew I would regret it if I didn't" He said and She nodded "Yea..thank you again" She said blushing, He stopped and so did she.

"L?" She asked tilting her head, He took his hand outta his pocket and put it ontop of her head "After we eat I have something to give you" He said leaning closer to her making her blush get darker and darker, She slowly nodded staring into his black eyes then he pulled back.

"Come on" He said and started walking again, Sam quickly caught up to him and they walked in silence the rest of the way.

**--Near's Room--**

"Hey, Near" Matt said as he shut his DS, Near looked up at him "What?" He asked and Matt rolled over on his stomach looking at Near "How long is Sam going to stay in your room?" He asked to make sure, Near looked back down at his puzzle.

"A week or two" He replied and Matt nodded "Oh okay" Matt said then looked at the other bed, He looked over all the toys that were there "How is she going to sleep if there is only one bed clean?" He asked "When she's sleepy she'll just fall asleep" He answered and Matt stood up.

"What if your in it?" Matt asked "She can wake me up" He replied picking up a puzzle piece "Are you going to clean the other one off?" Matt asked and Near looked up at him "No, she'll do it" He said and Matt wanted to yell at him for the way he said it but calmed himself down "Well..I'll save her the trouble, Since she's new" He said then picked up a robot.

"Don't break anything" Near said looking back at the puzzle, Matt chuckled "I have video games, I know how to be careful" He said as he started picking up toys and putting them on shelfs and such in the room.

**...End Chap 3!...**

**(A/N) OMG!! Matt's Cleaning!! AHAHAHA!!!! Ehem..Sorry..but that was sooooo funny!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! THEY MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY!!..Sorry if it was alittle..fluffly but hey! I couldn't resist and those boys have a purpose in this story!!..Anyone know what DQM is??**


	4. Fourth in line, Not again

**(A/N) Enjoy Chappy four!! All of you know..I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!! plus...something kinda..well..really bad happens in this and next chappy!!!**

**L: Note, These next two chapters might be to detailed for some readers -eats strawberry short cake-**

**Me: -looks at him like 'how the hell?!'- L...How did you get in here?**

**L: I just wanted some cake..Light took all mine away**

**Me: -face falls- Okay..that was..weird**

**... **

"Sam, What would you like?" L asked as he turned to look at her, She looked at the food and smiled "An apple should do for awhile" She replied and L handed her an apple "Now, I have to talk to you" He said as he walked over to a table, Sam followed him and sat down when he did.

"About what?" She asked taking a bite of her big juicy apple, L sat his normal way and took a bite of his ice cream with strawberries cut up in it "Now..I'll be leaving for along time.." He said and she nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"If you do not know..I'm a detective, Which means I have cases" She nodded knowing that "Your cases are the really tough ones..correct?" She asked taking another bite, L paused for a moment then took a bite of ice cream "Correct and this case is about a murderer" She froze..._Kira, It has to be Kira!...Kira...I..I hate him!..He's nothing but a murderer_...She narrowed her eyes slightly and took another bite of her apple.

"So if you need to talk to me.." L pulled a black flip phone from his pocket "Here" He handed her the phone, She grabbed it and inspected it "Why..Me?" She asked looking up at him, He stared at her with the spoon in his mouth.

"Because.." He took it out and stuck it in his ice cream "..I suspect you could be the fourth" He replied and Sam furrowed her brows..._Doesn't that mean..I'm after Matt?_.. Sam stared at him for a moment then she smiled "Thank you" She said and he nodded.

"Only call me if it is very necessary" He said and nodded knowing that "Okay.." She opened the phone and messed with it whiling eating her apple, She closed the phone when a thought popped up in her head "What if..something really bad happens..and I call you..Could I go where ever you are?" She asked and he was quiet then he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Only if it an emergancy" He replied and she nodded with a smile "Thank you, L" She said happily then took another bite of her apple, They were quiet as they finished eating.

"L, We have to go" Watari said as he walked up to them, L nodded and stood up "Sam, I will be going" He said then him and Watari started walking off, Sam stood up and waved "Bye, L" Sam said and watched as he disappeared into the hall, She sighed and looked at a door that her and L walked in.

She walked over to a trash can and threw her apple core into it then she opened the door, She walked out and when she closed it she thought she saw some boys staring at her but she was used to it so she just brushed it off.

She started walking down the hall then the door opened, It closed then she heard foot steps in rhythm with hers but she just ignored it "Hey!" Yelled a male voice and Sam stopped, She looked behind and there were three boys a few feet from her.

"Yes, What is it?" She asked politely as she smiled and then the one in the middle smirked "Who are you?" He asked Sam furrowed her brows.._He sounds familiar.. These can't be the boys from the bathroom..could it?!..if it is I have a bad feeling.._Sam had ideas at who they were but..she did not run away..

"Sam, What are your names?" She asked looking at all of them "I'm Jimmy" Said the one on the right which he had short brown hair with blue eyes "Jake" Said a boy with short spiked blond hair and green eyes, She eyed them and knew exactly who they were now.

"And I'm Jesse" Said a boy with shoulder lenth black hair and dark blue eyes that look almost black_...I'm guessing he is the leader..since he looks the baddest and is in the middle..._"What do you want?" She asked just wanting to get outta there and run back to Near's room where she knew she would be safe.

"Just want to talk with you is all" Jesse said sounding all inoccent, She narrowed her eyes "I'm sorry but I have some people waiting on me" She said as she turned around to walk again, She heard someone let out a loud chuckle.

"So your going to crawl back in bed with Near!!" She stopped and turned around "What was that?" She asked angrily and Jesse chuckled "Or is it Matt?" He asked and Sam narrowed her eyes even more.

"SHUT UP!!!" She yelled glaring at them with a blush appearing, Jimmy smirked "Or could it be that Mello?" He asked and they all laughed but Jake stopped "I saw her walk with L earlier" He said and Sam tried to glare more hatefully but it did no good..she wanted to cry..to just jump into a bed and cry her eyes out.

"So you really are a slut!" Jesse yelled as he stepped forward, She shook her head "I am not! You know nothing!!" She yelled taking a step back, Jesse to two steps towards her "I want to get to know you then" He said lowly but still with a smirk, Sam took a shaky step back..She knew she couldn't over power him.

"No Stay Away!!" She yelled as she took off running, She felt someone grab her wrist and jerked her backwards "No!" She yelled but the boy didn't care and pulled her into his chest, She tried to push away from his but he was to strong.

"We are going to have so much fun" He whispered in her ears sending chills down her back, He kissed her ear "Jesse! We each get a piece right?!" Jimmy asked and that make Sam freeze.._No..No!..NO!!! NOT LIKE THIS..I can't..let this happen!!!..._She started pushing with all her might and pulled back some but he still held her wrist tightly, Jesse slapped her causing her to squeak and stop pushing.

She looked up at him and did something she wished she would never have to do in a situation like this "Please..Please, Let me go" She begged with tears forming in her eyes, This just made Jesse smirk even more "I can't do that, sweetie" He said and Sam let the tears fall, She heard a door open.

"Your room is right here, Jesse" Jake said and Sam started to cry giving up all hope, She felt herself being forced to walk and when she opened her eyes she had to force herself not to scream.._No..heaven's no!..Please..don't let this happen..again.._It was a bedroom..one of the boys room..it seemed that it was Jesse's like Jake had said.

"Now just be a good little girl..and I promise that we will not hurt you.." He pushed her onto a black sheeted bed "..much" She cringed at the perverted smirk he held on his face, He started to crawl in the bed himself making Sam crawl as far away as she could till her back hit a wall.

"It's no use" Jesse said and the other two idiots stood on the other side of the room waiting for their turn, Sam shut her eyes as tight they would hoping that everyone will go away when she felt his hand touch her cheek "Be a good little girl" He whispered as he forced her to look at him then he laid his lips on hers, She stiffened and bit his lip causing him to pull back.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her across her still sore cheek, She squeaked and rubbed her cheek looking away from the older boy that was about to rape her "I tried to go easy on you!! But if you want it that way, fine by me!!" He yelled as he grabbed her arms pulling her towards him, She tried to pull away but he just slapped her again.

She felt him jerk off her skirt quickly and threw them on the ground, She squeaked when he pulled up her shirt "No bra?..heh..I bet you forgot it in Near's room" Jesse chuckled as he roughly grabbed her breasts causing her to let out a pained gasp.

"Bigger than I thought you would be" He said amused in her ear and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing, He grabbed for her panties waist band.._No! I need Help!..I thought I ran from all this!.._With all the breath she had she screamed.

"MATT, NEAR, MELLO!!! HELP!!!! HELP ME!!!" She screamed causing the man to slap her "Shut up, Bitch!" He yelled and jerked off her panties...

**...**

**(A/N) I AM EVIL!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Please don't hate me -whimpers at readers glares-**

**Britt: I want into the story!!**

**Me: Do not worry my cousin you will be in it soon..within another chappy or two..probably two..maybe even three..I got everything planned out..it just depends on how long it takes to write it.**

**Britt: You are pitiful...Please review everyone!!**


	5. Painful memories and hugs

**(A/N) YEA!!! REVIEWS ROCK!!! WOOHOO!!! They inspire me to write!! I have little writers block on 'Chocolate lovers and gamers' and figuring out which way I'm going with 'The night they fell'..Sorry but it might take me a bit to update them!! please forgive me!!**

**Britt: Thank you for reading!! Reviewing is loved too!! Me nor Stacy owns Deathnote!! or Bleach!**

**Me: Eh..Britt..what does this have to do with Bleach?**

**Britt: Erm..I'm writing on my story!**

**Me: Okaaaay, ENJOY!!!**

**...**

Matt just had cleaned off Near's extra bed and he heard something..frightening "Near, Did you hear that?!" Matt asked as he looked at the young boy sitting in the floor looking at the door "Yes..It sounded like a scream" He replied and Matt's eyes widen "Sam!" He gasped as he ran over to the door, Near stood up worried for the girl as well.

Matt swung open the door and took off running down the hall..He looked at every door as he passed them then stopped when he heard whimpers, He didn't hesitate in opening the door "Sam!" He froze at the sight..Sam completely naked with a half naked older boy ontop of her..her pushing him pleading him to get off her.

"Get out!" Yelled Jimmy as he walked over to Matt with his fist raised, The red head glared at Jimmy and he swung out his fist and punched the jerk probably breaking his nose causing him to stumble back then fall to the floor on his ass.

"Damnit!" Jake yelled as he charged for Matt and Matt ducked then punched Jake in the stomach causing the boy to hunch over at the pain, Near walked up to the doorway and when he saw Sam still pinned beneath the boy..he himself got sick at the sight.

"Jimmy, Jake!! Don't let that bastard beat you!!" Jesse yelled as he looked back to Sam, She had tears still rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Matt and Near "Look at what your causing" He whispered angrily in her ear, She closed her eyes as she felt something hard rub against her leg but with all her strength she kept her legs closed.

"No!" She screamed catching Matt's and Near's attention, Which Jimmy jumped up and punched Matt catching him off guard and falling on Near "Matt!! Near!!" Sam looked and noticed them on the ground "NO!!!!" She screamed as she tried to push the boy off but just got slapped again.

"Sam!" Matt was pissed off by the sight of him slapping her, Jimmy and Jake cracked their knuckles as they walked over to Near and Matt "Matt, Near..What the hell?!" Everyone paused as there was another voice.. "Mello!" Matt and Near yelled as the blond ran up to them, He looked at the two boys glaring at him.

Sam was starting to get her hopes back but when she felt the boy ontop of her open her legs and felt something something rub against her inner thigh "HELP!!" She screamed causing Mello,Matt and Near to freeze, Mello pushed Jake and Jimmy aside and ran into the room.

"Sam?!" He yelled horrified at the sight, She looked over at him with pleading eyes "Mello..." She said barely above a whisper, Mello looked at the boy that was now smirking at Mello "It seems that your bitch is mine now" He said and that made..Matt snap.

"NO!!" Matt yelled kneeing Jimmy in the stomach when the boy got out of his way he ran to the bed..

Everything was going all to slow for Sam..when she felt that this..boy was about to enter her she closed her eyes tightly awaiting for it all to be over.._Not again.._but then she felt his weight being lifted off her, She opened her eyes and saw the face of Matt.

Mello had ahold of Jesse..beating the crap out of him for trying anything to Sam..his friend that..he would not admit it..but he started to like..but he knew that Matt liked her more..so she was a friend..his friend.. "Sam.." Matt ignored the fact that she was completely naked and just focused on her face, She stared at him for a moment before everything sunk in.

"Matt!!" She screamed as she sat up wrapping her arms around his neck, Matt wrapped his arms around the girl crying against his neck "It's alright..It's okay..I'm here now" He whispered softly into her ear, Mello had beat up Jesse and Jimmy while Near had actually beat Jake up with ease.

"Matt.." Near looked over at them while Mello was piling the jackasses up, Matt looked at Near then glared at the three "Lets take her back to the room" Near said as he went and picked up Sam's clothes "Give me atleast her..panties" Matt said trying to fight his blush away, Near handed him the little white panties with little red dots all over it.

Matt pulled back slightly and laid his hand gently on her cheek making her look at him "Sam..put these on..please" He said sweetly as he could, Sam looked at him for a moment then she looked at her panties and she thought about it for a moment but ended up nodding...not saying a word.

"Good girl" Matt said as she loosened her arms and swung her legs over the bed, She grabbed the panties..Matt and Near jumped and turned their head giving her some privacy..Mello was still glaring at the jerkoffs in the corner of the room.

Sam stood up and slipped on her dotted panties and then tugged on Matt's vest, He turned his head to her not expecting to see her breast "Ready?" He choked out trying to fight the nose bleed, She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He knew what she wanted so he picked her up carefully, Her chest was touching his and her legs wrapped around his waist "Mello.." Matt turned around to see that the blond hair boy had already gathered all the J's in a pile, Matt smirked "Thank you" He said and Mello looked over at him, His blue eyes narrowing at the sight of Sam.

"I heard screaming earlier..I knew it was Sam.." He said as he walked over to the door, Him and Near walked out and started for Near's room "Me too" Matt whispered as he walked out the door while holding Sam carefully as if she would break any minute, Sam was starting to cry again and Matt started rubbing her gently.

"Sam, Everything will be alright" He whispered comfortably, He heard her sniff "Matt..what if..what if you, Near and Mello never came?" She asked her voice shaky from her crying, Matt stopped walking making Near and Mello stop as well.

"Don't think about it" Matt whispered and Sam sniffed again, She did something..that shocked everyone..She pulled back and kissed Matt on the cheek, She pulled up his goggles and stared into his green eyes "Matt..thank you" She said wearing a smile, Matt didn't what to say but.."No problem" He said with his normal smile.

"Matt.." Near got over the shock the quickest, Matt looked at him and saw that he was pointing at a doorway "Come on" He said as he walked into his room, Sam wrapped her arms around Matt's neck again as he began to walk.

Sam smiled a 'thank you' smile at Mello as Matt passed him while he walked into the room, Matt walked over to the bed he had cleaned and laid Sam down carefully "Sam.." He pulled the cover over her, She looked at him telling him to go on.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Matt asked as he kneeled down beside her bed, Near sat down by his puzzle glancing at Sam every now and then..Mello sat on the other bed while chewing on a chocolate bar he just got out with his legs crossed..like a girl!..sorry...

"I'm..well..to tell you the truth..I've been better" She said and he smirked at her answer "And..did you see a cell phone earlier?" Sam asked as she remembered and started to sit up, Matt held out his hand "Hold on, lay back down" He said but when she looked at his hand and blushed he furrowed his brows, He looked at where his hand was and jerked it back "Sorry!" He said and she pulled up the cover to hide her breasts, Mello was choking on his chocolate bar.

Near showed little shock..but he was infact..shocked! "It's okay..but..I really need that phone" Sam said as she looked down still with a blush holding back tears..at the thought what could've happened if Matt,Near and Mello never came in time..what if the three boys got what they wanted and kicked her out of the room without any clothes?..what would have Matt and Near thought?..mainly L?..It was all to familiar for Sam..

"You mean this?" Sam and Matt turned to look at Mello "Stopped choking, I see" Matt said with amusement, Mello glared at him "With no help from you" Mello said holding out a black flip cell phone, Sam smiled at him but had tears in her eyes at what she was thinking...her memories.

"Mello, Thank you" She said and Mello raised a brow "For what?..kicking asses and finding your phone?" He asked and she nodded, He stood up and walked over to her "Here" He said as he handed her the phone but when he was about to walk back to the other bed a hand was laid on his cheek, Sam pulled him towards her and kissed him on his other cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Mello" Sam smiled as she pulled back to see Mello's face shocked, He glared at her.._What the hell?! I should slap her! but..she did almost get raped..and she's the new girl..._Mello settled for a grunt as he sat back down on the other bed.

"Matt, Mello..I think it's best you let Sam get some rest" Near said as he stood up twirling a lock of his silver hair, Matt and Mello looked at him "Okay" Matt nodded as he stood up and smiled at Sam "Cya Sam" He said as he walked to the door then looked at Mello "Come on, Mello" He said and the blond groaned, Mello stood up and waved at Sam and she waved back just as half heartily..She didn't want them to leave but at the same time she just wanted to left alone.

"Bye Matt, Mello" She said as they walked out the door when it shut she sighed and laid back down, She stared at the phone that L had given her.._Should I call him?..This is some sort of an emergency..and I should be spending as much time as I can with him..before..he..dies..._Sam started to get tears in her eyes at the memory..She used to just think that he was really cute and in some ways hot..but now she actually got to see him..and he liked her!..Her of all people..what was so special about her?..why was she always bullied..loved and hated..loved by the ones she hated and was hated by the ones she loved.

.._Only one.._There was one who she loved and they loved her back.._She..was nice to me..my only friend..my only real family member.._Sam cried even more at the thought of never seeing her again..her cousin, Near noticed her sobs and walked over to her.

"Sam?" He asked but he was startled when arms shot out and wrapped around his waist.._That's to close to my.._His thoughts were cut off as she sobbed harder "Near..What do I do?" She asked burying her face in his stomach soaking his pajama shirt, He was stiff from the touch of this girl that he thought was.._Interesting.. _He slowly laid his hand on her head feeling her brown hair that was a mess but still looked good..to him anyway.

"Rest..everything will go away..eventually all pain does" Was his answer causing her to slow down her crying, She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks "Near.." She sat up not remembering about her only being in her dotted panties..or she just chose to ignore it.. and got even with his height, He was staring into her green eyes and she was staring into his dark ones.

"Thank you" She said pressing her lips to his pale cheek, He was wide eyed.._Her lips..are soft.._She pulled back with a sad but happy smile, Near knew that she didn't have her breast covered but he was lost in her eyes..but when she blinked he looked away.

"Your welcome" He said and walked over to his puzzle letting her lay down and sleep, She covered up and closed her tired eyes..she was surprised when she fell asleep almost instantly.

**--Meanwhile--**

"Damnit!" Matt cursed as he paced around the room, Mello eyed him "Matt, Just shut the hell up and play one of your stupid games" He mumbled..actually trying to be a good friend, Matt looked at him like the world was going to end "That's the problem! I can't!!" He yelled as he picked up his PSP trying to play God Of War, Not even after a few minutes he turned it off and threw onto his nightstand next to his bed.

"I don't want to play!" He yelled looking at Mello as the blond stared with eyes slightly wide, Matt nodded "See! I know it's totally freaking me out!!" He yelled as he started nibbling on his index finger nail, Mello shook his head of the horror that was happening.

"The world must be coming to an end" He mumbled causing Matt to glare at him, Matt then started stripping down to his red and black swirled boxers causing Mello to start choking on his chocolate "MATT!! Warn me next time!!" He said rubbing his eyes and coughing, Matt jumped into his bed and covered up.

"I'm going to sleep..maybe I'm just tired" He said and tried to fall asleep, Mello shook his head and stripped down to his black boxers as well then laid down turning off the lights in their shared room..._I don't want to be awake when the pixies come and take over the world_...Mello thought as he fell asleep.

**--In Sam's Dream--**

Sam was sitting on a bed in a very comfortable room..Green bed covers..light blue walls..blood red carpet..ceiling was bright white, She smiled..it was the room of her dreams "So..this is my room?" Sam asked as she looked around and saw some poster's of Naruto, Bleach, Saiyuki and..Deathnote characters taped up on her walls and ceiling.

She smiled "I actually got to meet Near,Matt,Mello,L and Watari" She thought then looked at her door as someone started to come in, She thought about it and figured it was her cousin paying her visit..and frankly..Sam really needed to see her..even if was a dream.

She stared in horror at who walked in..It was..HIM!!..the one that caused her pain..the one that took her virginity away by force..She thought that he was all good and everything...but he was a rapist..a child one at that!

"No" Sam said under her breath as he approached her with his evil grin that always made her want to puke, He started reaching his hand out to her "NO!!" She screamed but it was like noone heard her, He grabbed her chin roughly.

"I've been looking for you.." He said as he sat down next to her..she tried to move but..she was frozen stiff "How do I say this.." He looked at her with those brown eyes that she could see all the little girls like herself scream for help..but noone ever comes..

"Your the best I've ever had..and quite frankly..I am not letting you run away from me!" He slapped her and started to strip her of her clothes, She tried to scream but..she had no voice..she couldn't move or scream..all she could do was lay there and let him use her body as he pleased.

**--Few Hours Later--**

Near was working on another puzzle this one was a ten thousand piece but..he started hearing whimpers, He turned to look at Sam and watched her as she started to toss and turn while whimpering..as if she tried to scream but something covered her mouth.

He thought about going over and waking her up but he might end up in the position he was in earlier which just made him feel..uncomfortable, He finally listened to his heart saying it wasn't right just sitting in the floor letting someone have an obvious horrific nightmare.

He stood up and walked over her silently, He looked down at her and watched her face turn like she was in terrible pain "Sam.." He shook her slightly and she shot up with her eyes open in horror, She didn't look at Near but just stare at the wall that was aways from her.

"No.." She mumbled and covered her face with her hands "Not again.." She mumbled then started to cry.._Why did I dream of..HIM!..Him of all people!..I ran from him!..hid..for years I hid..but now he pops back up in my dreams..He was a memory!..a painful memory!..All pain is suppose to fade!! but why does he not go away?!..I know he is not around me..but it feels as if I can't run away from him..that his evil brown eyes watch my every move..._

Near watched as tears rolled down her wrists onto her arms and dripped onto the white covers of the bed, He was wanting to wrap his arms around her..to comfort her..but he knew that it would be too uncomfortable..he is not the caring and loving type..he's just not the type.

The next words that left her lips sent chills down the albino's spine "I don't want raped again" She looked up at Near with a tear stained face, She noticed him staring at her and she could tell he was looking quite disgusted..She looked down at herself taking the covering wiping off her face.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled as she laid down and rolled over facing the wall, Near stood there..and stared at the older girl's covered up frail body laying infront of him.. _A nightmare..she had a nightmare..about her past, I assume..So the actions that happened earlier brought back an obviously painful memory..I have to tell her something.._Near continued to stare down at her..seeing her curves covered only by the thin cover.

"Stacy.." She instantly turned to look over at him, He had used her real name which greatly surprised her "Near..?" Sam/Stacy sat up making sure to keep her breasts covered, Near sat down on the bed "I will not let it happen to you, again" He said staring into her green eyes, She blinked slowly as she took in what he had just said.

"What..do you mean?" She asked pulled her knees to her face, He looked down at the floor "You know what I mean, Sam" He said starting to twirl a lock of his silver hair, She stared down at the sheets still stained from where her tears dripped upon them.

"Near.." He looked over at her, He noticed the blush she held "When I had a nightmare..I would always hug my one of my pups close..It made me feel safe" She looked up at him "Could..I hug you till I fall asleep?" She asked staring into his dark eyes, He twirled his hair as he thought on it..On one hand he would be in her arms..but on the other he wouldn't beable to move and be very uncomfortable..but comfortable at the same time.

"Sorry..it was a stupid favor to ask" She looked down towards the cover once more "Okay" She shot her head up to look at the source of the dull voice, She smiled "Thank you, Near" She said barely above a whisper, She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his warmth.

Near looked down as she was curled up all around him, Her head almost resting in his lap..he knew she meant nothing by it..just wanting to be safe and warm.._To run away.._Near stared down at her calm face while twirling a lock of his silver hair yet again.

She fell asleep quickly but Near didn't want to move, He just sat there staring at her face as she slept..watching over her making sure she knew someone was there.. so she wouldn't feel alone..like he had felt so many times..but he liked to be alone..to be ignored..but not so much as hated..nor loved.

**--Three In The Morning--**

"Matt!" Mello shook the young teen trying to wake him up "MATT!!" Mello was getting frustrated, Matt groaned in his sleep "Aww Mel, I was having a wonderful dream about Sa-" He stopped himself before he said any more, Mello raised a eye brow "Whatever sick dream you were having you were fucking noisy" He said then smirked.

"I'm going to shower..by the way..I can clearly see that you must've done something to her, Matt" Mello walked out the door with a towel and his black leather outfit, He started to walk to the boys shower but when he saw Near's door slightly crack he decided to peek in.

Near was now sitting by the bed working on his puzzle, Swallowing down his hate for the albino he walked quietly into the room as not to wake up Sam "How is she?" He asked quietly just loud enough for Near to hear, He looked up at the blond and turned to see Sam curled up into a ball with a calm peaceful face.

"Better" He replied looking back at his puzzle, Mello glanced at her face and sighed "Bye" He said walking out leaving his door cracked, He walked to the showers and did what he needed to do.

Matt stared up at the white ceiling that dream really had him thinking, He sighed as he remembered the awkward but pleasure filled dream

**----**

_Matt sat on his bed playing Final Fantasy, Ring of fates on his DS, Sam walked in with a smile on her face._

_"Mattie" She whispered as she walked infront of him wearing goggles of her own but tented yellow instead of orange and dressed in a shirt that was striped red and black that left her shoulders bare also wearing tight boot legged blue jeans with black Gothic boots._

_"Hey, Sam" He said as he turned off his DS and placed it on his nightstand for later play, She pouted playfully at him._

_"You said that you would play with me today" She whined out as she bent down infront of him showing off her cleavage which her breast fought to not pop out._

_He pulled back abit and patted on his leg "Come on" He said and she smiled as she climbed into his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck._

_"I will, just not so early" He said as he glanced at the clock, It was one in the afternoon._

_"But Mattie" Sam pouted again and he chuckled._

_"You make me sound like a girl" He said narrowing his eyes at her playfully, She purred slightly._

_"But you are certainly not one" She said cheerfully as she took her lips to his neck, He felt himself groan at the contact of her soft lips to his skin._

_"But you are" He said as he tilted his head and their lips met causing a feeling to rush through him, She moaned as his tongue wrestled hers._

_He turned and laid her on the bed with him ontop of her, Her arms still wrapped around his neck and her lips still connected with his own._

_"Matt, I want you" She said as he pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, He smiled._

_"I want you too..Sam" She smiled up at him and pressed her lips on his._

----

Matt smiled at the memory of the dream..it had gotten more..sexual..He had Sam beneath him screaming his name as he pounded into her..he was about to release into her until Mello woke him up..The dream made him so damn good "Sam.." He whispered as he rolled over onto his side "..If it felt good in a dream..The real deal must feel wonderful" He stared at the PSP that was ignored last night "What's getting into me?" He asked himself as he sat up.

"Hn..Maybe I should go see if she's okay" He shook his head "No, She needs her rest" He picked up his PSP and decided to try and get his mind off Sam.

After a few minutes he sighed, He turned off the PSP after getting killed "Damnit, I need to make sure she's okay" He said to himself as he placed the PSP onto his nightstand, He sighed again and laid down on his bed.

"No, I'm sure she's fine..Near's with her" He rolled over facing the wall "Maybe I should try and fall asleep" He said as he closed his green eyes hoping to get some rest.

**--Mello--**

Mello walked out of the shower room feeling refreshed and smelling wonderful..mainly like chocolate..hehehe..He ran his fingers through his wet silky blond hair.. much like a girl's!..sorry..hehehe.. "Ahhh..." Mello breathed out as he started walking down the hall blue eyes glued to the floor..remembering the events that had happened earlier.

"Stupid asses" He cursed as he stopped infront of his and Matt's room door, He opened it and saw Matt laying down on his bed not even bothering to cover up..Which he didn't blame him as it is pretty warm.

He sighed and sat down on his bed placing his dirty boxers in a basket with his other dirty clothes, He sighed and placed his back against the wall then took out a chocolate bar starting to chew on it..He thought back on the event that he had the enjoyment of kicking stupid asses.

He couldn't get the sight of Sam's pleading eyes to disappear..everytime he thought of her those eyes would pop back up in his memory, He shook his head..he did not have special feelings for her..it was just that she was begging _him_ for help..but he was frozen with shock..Matt had to run over and save her from the boy who looked to be about the age sixteen..two years older than himself and Matt.

"Damnit" Mello cursed placing his throbbing head in his hands, He was getting a head ache thinking to much on one certain thing.._I swear..I will never let her be the one begging for help ever..ever again.. _He confused himself as to why he would promise something like that.

He sighed and rubbed his head, He laid down and stared at the ceiling while chewing on his chocolate bar.

**--Five In The Morning--**

Sam opened her eyes and sat up slowly, She adjusted her eyes to everything around her "Sam, It is almost breakfast" Near said as he glanced up at her, She shook her head "I'm not hungry..I wouldn't be able to hold my food down" She said as hugged her knees remembering the events earlier and recalling the dream.

"Okay" He said as he placed some puzzle pieces into their places, Sam watched him for a moment before she spoke up "Near.." He noticed the uneasiness in her voice, Near looked up at her to see her blushing hugging her knees tighter.

"I really need a shower" She said wanting to get any trace of that boy off her skin, Near stood up and walked over to his closet opening it "Your other clothes need washed" He said as he pulled out a pair of pajama's like his own, He walked over to her and held out the bundle of clothes.

"These should fit you..but they might be alittle big since your so skinny" He looked at her and she blushed..she was skinny but..not that skinny! She took the pajama's and hid the fact that it hurt her feelings some when he had said that.

"Where can I find the..showers?" She asked as she stood up with the his pajama's covering her chest, He turned around and got out a towel from his closet "You should beable to use the boy's shower since everyone is asleep still..which there are private showers aswell..the door across from the bathroom"

He handed her the white towel and she smiled warmly at him "Thank you, Near" She said as she walked over to his door "Your welcome, Sam" She opened the door and poked her head out making sure noone would see her, She walked out and carefully closed the door trying to be quiet as possible.

She snuck to the door that Near had said was the bathroom..only in her panties and the pajama's and towel covered her chest, She opened the door and walked in.

Matt sighed happily as he woke up from a replay of the dream with Sam, He glanced over at Mello which Mello was looking at him with a smirk "What?" Matt asked confused and Mello pointed at his own private area.

"Dreaming of Sam again?" He asked and laughed when the teen looked down and blushed grabbing a pillow covering his obvious..hard on "Does it matter?" Matt asked looking away from the blue eyes of Mello, The said boy chuckled.

"You know she's not far away..sleeping, in only her panties..her breast awaiting for someone to ravish them" Mello said with amusement clearly in his voice, Matt thought of what her breast would really fell like to play with them and he felt his erection jerk from the thought.

He shook his head "No..She almost got raped! I will not hurt her" Matt stood up and grabbed a clean towel and some clean clothes, Mello watched as Matt threw the pillow back onto his bed and ran out the door.

"Matt..your to caring.." Mello mumbled and continued to eat on the fourth chocolate within the two hours he couldn't get any sleep, He himself had a dream..but it was of Matt and Sam..inviting him in on their 'fun'..Mello shook his head "Fucked up dream" He mumbled turned on by it but at the same time it made him sick.

Sam walked into one of the private stalls and stripped off her panties then turned the warm water on, She moaned as it ran down her skin relieving the stiffness her bone and muscles had held.

"Aahhh.." She closed her eyes and stood there just letting her muscles relax, After a minute she soaped up her hair and body "Hmm..mountain breeze, Smells good" She had picked the one she thought smelled most feminine, She rinsed off her body and turned off the water not hearing the door open as she did so.

She stepped out wrapping the towel around her and started to walk where she had left her clothes "Sam?" She stopped in her tracks and looked up to see Matt only in his boxers he even had his goggles off, He was just about to take off the rest of his clothing till he saw that Sam walk out only in a small towel and was dripping wet.

"Ma-Matt.." Sam stuttered with a blush..he was really..hot, He stared at her wet dripping body her dark wet hair clung to her neck and the towel fought to cover up both private areas.

**...**

**(A/N) Ooooh! What's gonna happen?! Would it be to evil to make a fourteen year old..have a lemon with a fifteen?..I'm thinking about something like that..I might not make a lemon I'm jsut asking is all..**

**Britt: I don't think it would be that mean..I should be in next chap..right?!**

**Me: Yes you should..or atleast you pop up! hehehe....Sam has such a bad past..but it could be worse, I guess..but anyway please review!!!**


	6. Phone Call, New Girl? Who's Bridget?

**(A/N) What shall happen?**

**Light: I think that you are going to go wild on your obession with Matt and make a lemon with him, Even if his is only fourteen years old..**

**Me: ...You Took L's Cake Away!!! He Ate All Mine!!!! -jumps on Light- DIEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**L: ...-smirks-**

**Light: AAAHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF ME!!!**

**Misa: Light-kun..is cheating on Misa?! -runs away and crys-**

**Me: BAD LIGHT!!! -beats him to bloody pulp-**

**L: hmmm -takes bite of strawberry ice cream-..**

**Me: Two birds with one stone -steps on Light's chest in victory-..murderer**

**Britt: -walks in- STACY!!! nice going -smiles-**

**Me: YAY!!!! -jumps on and down on Light-**

**L: Stacy nor Brittany owns Deathnote, Now enjoy**

**...**

Matt didn't know why but..he couldn't take his eyes off her body, Sam found herself staring at Matt's body..well built to only be fourteen "Uhmm..." Neither had anything to say..both were frozen not able to take their eyes off the other ones body..(Could you blame a girl?!?)

"I didn't know..you were in here" Matt said finally able to speak, Sam cleared her throat closing her eyes "I'm not suppose to be..I'm sorry" She said as she started to pass him quickly, Matt shot out his hand and grabbed her thin wrist.

"Sam.." He whispered then he pushed her up against the cold tile walls of the shower room, Sam was shocked and gasped on contact of the freezing surface on her bare shoulders.

"You don't have to leave" Matt said looking straight into her green eyes..just like his, Sam stared into his green eyes trying to find the right words to say "Matt..I uh..I do-" She was cut off as she felt lips on her's, Her eyes were wide..she was never..kissed kissed..it always a forceful rough kiss.

She wanted to tear from it..it was bringing back painful memories!..So painful she wanted to cry..She decided to try and enjoy the soft kiss Matt was giving to her, His tongue slid over Sam's bottom lip..She just couldn't take such a big step "Matt!" Sam gasped as she placed her hands on his chest pushing him away softly, He looked at her as she was about to break out crying.

"I'm so-sorry but..I can't" Sam said as she wiped her eyes of the tears that built up in her eyes, Matt narrowed his eyes disgusted at himself for kissing her after she almost got raped! "I'm sorry Sam, It was my fault" He said as he pulled back, Sam shook her head as she pushed herself off the cold shower wall.

"No it's not, It wasn't your fault I almost got raped..It's..just bringing back painful memories..please forgive me" Sam said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, He looked into her dark green eyes "But _I_ brought them back! I shouldn't have even kissed you..I'm such an idiot" He said as he started walking away, Sam shot out her hand and grabbed his wrist..just like he had did to her.

"Matt.." He turned to look at her, She smiled "You gave me my first soft kiss..It felt great, I wanted to enjoy it and..I tried but..you have to understand that..I just couldn't take such a large step, It is my fault for being weak" She looked down at the floor and tears started to fall, Matt watched her and wrapped his arm around her in a safe and warm hug..even though she was still wet.

"Sam..I understand" He said softly and she hugged him back as she started crying, She cried into his neck.._I'm weak..I can't stop crying..Matt probably thinks I'm a whiny little baby_...Sam sniffed "Matt..I'm sorry.." Sam said as she fought herself not to start crying again, Matt shook his head.

"Sam, You are not weak and..quit apologizing..If you are wanting to move on from your past..I will help you..an I'm sure Mello and Near will help you as well.. Sam..We are your friends" He whispered in her ear his warm breath heating up her neck, She sniffed "Friends?" She asked and he nodded slowly.

"Yea Sam, Friends help out other friends..That is what friends are for" He replied with a happy tone, Sam hugged him closer "Thank you Matt!" She said happily, They jumped when the door swung open.

"Matt are you do-" A pair of blue eyes stared at the two hugging and a smirk slowly formed on the boy's face "Oooh, Matt what's this?" He asked as he raised his eye brows, Matt and Sam blushed "Mello..nothing" He replied and Sam started to pull away making sure that her towel wouldn't slip, She walked over to her clothes next to the door on a bench.

She picked up her clothes then turned to look at Matt "Matt..thank you again" She said and he nodded, She turned and walked out the shower door after Mello stepped to the side "Bye, Mello" She said and he nodded at her with a smirk, After she was at Near's room door Mello turn to Matt.

"What did you two do?" He asked and Matt walked over to a shower head "I'm not going to tell you anytime soon" Matt said as he turned on the warm water and held his head up letting the water soak his red hair, Mello watched for minute then turned around to leave.

"I know they did something.." Mello said as he walked down to his and Matt's shared room, He smirked as a plan formed in his head "He will tell me..he'll have no choice" He walked into their room.

**--Near's Room--**

Sam walked into the room and shut it behind her while propping up against it as her heart pounded in her chest, Near glanced up to her an instantly look back at his puzzle "Sam, Did something happen?" He asked as he knew something had to have happened since she didn't get dressed in the showers, She jumped when she heard his monotone voice.

"What?..oh..uh..nothing" She replied with a nervous smile..She wasn't going to tell Near..There is only one person she would tell.._Brittany_..She is the only one she's going to miss in her world..except her pups which wasn't even hers..they were her bosses..which that is how she saw them..She would work for them and they would let her stay...They are probably making her cousin doing twice as much work..._Forgive me_...

Near knew she was lying but since she almost got raped he didn't want to force anything out of her "Okay" He said and Sam walked over to the bed then placed her clothes on the bed before turning to look at Near "You won't look will you?" She asked and bit her lip.._Like he will!! He is only thirteen and he is NEAR!! I'm such an idiot!!_..Near didn't seem phased at all..it surprised him abit she would ask such a thing but..he should've expected it.

"No Sam, I will not" He replied and Sam breathed a sigh of relief because he didn't get mad, She unwrapped her towel and threw it on the floor then grabbed her panties putting them on "I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time.." She started singing as she got dressed.

"Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel there's nothing I can do..yea..

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, After all I knew it had to be something to do with you..

I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end..

If I go crazy then will you still call me superman, If I'm alive and well will you be there a-holding my hand..

I'll keep you by my side with my super human..miiight kryptonite.." Near listened as her soft voice sung a song he had never heard, Sam hummed as she pulled on her pajama shirt.

"Near.." He looked at her "..I think it fits pretty well" She said as she looked down at herself, He smiled alittle "Thank you, Near" She said as she smiled at him, He nodded "Your welcome, Sam" He said and turned back to his puzzle, Sam sighed tiredly..She didn't know what to do now.._I wonder_..She laid down on her belly with her feet in the air as she grabbed the phone L had gave her.._Ah..It probably won't work_..She flipped it open and stared at the numbers.._But I'm curious_..

She dialed some numbers and waited, After five times of ringing she was about to close it _"Ughh..Hello?" _A hourse voice replied, Sam's eyes were big..she couldn't believe it had actually worked!..

"Uhm..Bri-" She knew not to use her real name so she stopped before she finished her name, There was a gasp on the phone _"Stacy?! Where are you?! I've been doing your work ever since you left!! Kailey and Dilan are furious!!! They're taking it out on me!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!" _Near looked up and he could even hear the other person.

"Uhm..Bridget.." Sam was thinking on how she was going to explain everything to Brittany _"Bridget?..Who's Bridget?! I'm not Bridget!!" _Brittany was getting confused "Remember DN?! We use to watch it all the time!" Near put alot possibilities for what 'DN' meant..but he never really knew _"Deathnote?" _Brittany asked..luckily Near didn't hear that.

"Yes..I'm at the whammy's house.." Sam said and the other side went silent _"...WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE!! I'M WORRIED SICK AND YOUR TELLING ME YOUR IN A..A ANIME?!?!" _Sam flinched at the voice, Near decided to ignore their talking.

"Uhm..yea..I have no clue how I got here..I just woke up outside" Sam said truthfully and Brittany could hear how she really meant it _"So your not lying?" _Brittany asked "No, I'm telling the truth" Sam heard Brittany sigh _"How in the hell did you get into an anime..Without Taking Me?! I want to go there!! Both of our lives suck!! Your Lucky!! You Get To Run Away From Everything!!!" _Brittany started to cry on the other side, Sam sighed.

"Brit..Bridget..It was not your fault that you was going to marry..him..You were forced..and I'm happy that you ran away with me..you had everything you ever wanted back home" Sam said comforting her _"Not everything..I wanted freedom, They had me on a leash..I hated it!..I Hated Him!! He Made me sick everytime I looked at him..I knew he was trouble the first time I saw him but..my parents wouldn't listen to me..Stacy, I am truly sorry.." _Brittany hated that her soon to be husband raped her cousin...That's why she ran away with Stacy..She actually helped her..gave her the idea.

"You say that everyday, It is not your fault Bridget..I forgive you" Stacy said softly and she heard a grumble _"Oops..all this mushy talking has me hungry..Sorry" _Stacy smiled "No it's alright, I miss your loud stomach anyway" Stacy said and Brittany laughed _"Stomach tell Stacy hello...grrrrrr...Stomach misses you too" _Stacy couldn't help but laugh..her cousin always made her laugh.

"I miss you so much..I really needed you the last couple of days" Stacy said and she heard a door open then a gasp "Bridget?..Bridget!" Stacy was starting to get worried, There was a squeal _"STACY!!! I'm in a different place!!!" _Stacy furrowed her brows "Seriously?!" Stacy asked.

_"I am not kidding!! I'm on the street outside some big house!! and it's getting morning!!! The door behind closed..and disappeared!! STACY I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!!!!" _Brittany yelled and Stacy jumped off the bed almost landing on her face, Near looked up at her.

"Near, I'll be right back!!" Stacy yelled as she ran to the doorway and opened it running out into the hall, She bumped into someone and dropped the phone but hands grabbed her arms before she fell "What are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice, Stacy looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah! You have to talk into the phone!" She picked up the black flip phone and handed it to the boy, He grabbed it and took it to his ear "Hello?" He asked and it was silent "Uhm..Hey" He said and flinched when he heard a gasp _"Me-Mello?!" _Mello furrowed his brows, Stacy's smile got bigger.

"Yea..how do you know me?" He asked and Stacy grabbed the phone "Follow me!" She said as she grabbed his hand and started running down the hall, She put the phone to her ear _"Was that really Mello?!" _Brittany was shocked.

"Yes, It was!" Stacy/Sam yelled excited, Mello kept up behind the older girl(Yea..she's older..only by alittle less than a year!!) "Sam, Where are we going?!" He asked confused and he didn't like being drug around.

"Outside!" Stacy/Sam said happily with the phone still to her ear "Why?" He asked and she let out a chuckle "You'll find out" She replied _"Are you talking to Mello?" _Brittany asked and Stacy chuckled "Yea..doesn't he sound smexy?" She put the phone alittle towards Mello "Who's smexy?" Mello asked but he had an idea at who it was.

_"Yes! He does!!" _Brittany was squealing.._I have fan girls?_..Mello thought then smirked.._Sweet_.. Mello and Sam reached the door, Sam walked out after she let Mello's hand go "Turn around" Sam said into the phone when she saw a girl outside with her back turned to the door.

The girl turned around and gasped "Bri..BRIDGET!!!!" Sam screamed as she closed her phone and jumped off the steps, Brittany furrowed her brows at the name "I've missed you!" Sam ran over and hugged her cousin, Mello walked out and watched them.

"Your name is now Bridget and mine is Sam" Sam whispered into her ear and Britt nodded, She spotted Mello and blushed "Couldn't have thought of a better name?" Brittany/Bridget asked "Uhmm..no, Near was in the room..it was the best I could think of..that or Barbie" Bridget grew quiet then tightened her grip around her cousin "If you ever gave me that name..I would murder you" Bridget whispered dripping with venom, Sam coughed.

"Bridget..I can't..breath" Bridget released Sam and she started coughing "Okay..But I didn't" She said with a smile, Bridget laughed "I know, I thank you for that" She said happily and Sam joined in on the laughing "Sam, Who is this?" Mello asked as he walked up next to Sam, Sam smiled and looked at Mello.

"Mello this is my cousin Bridget, Bridget this is my friend Mello" Sam said and looked at Bridget's face "He's your friend?!" Bridget asked not believing it, Sam and Mello nodded "Yea..So is Matt..by the way..what did you two do?" Mello turned his attention to Sam, She blushed "Uhmm nothing much..." Bridget looked from the smirking Mello to the blushing Sam..she kept looking back and forth, She smirked after she pieced it together.

"Oooh, You two were alone weren't you?" Bridget asked as she poked Sam in the side, Sam blushed worse "Hey, Don't gain up on me" Sam said and Bridget continued to poke her in the sides, She started laughing and Mello watched with a smirk.

"Bri-Bridget..quit it!" Sam took her hands to her cousin's sides tickling her, Her cousin started laughing with her "Okay seriously stop!" Sam yelled stopping which made Bridget stop "Okay, I had my fun" Bridget said with a smile and tears in her eyes, Sam wiped her eyes of the tears Bridget caused.

"Now, Follow me" Sam said and Bridget nodded then started walking with her up the steps "Hey" Mello said as he walked up next to Bridget, She smiled at him "Hey" She waved at him and Sam smiled happily as she lead Bridget inside.

"Hey, Sta-..Sam, Where're we going?" Bridget/Brittany asked as they walked for a couple of moments in silence, Mello knew they had to be quiet so no other kids or Rodger would find them "Sssshh..We're going to Near's room..which I'm sharing with him" Sam replied as she looked back at her cousin, She giggled at the shock that was written all over her face.

"We're almost there" Sam said and she passed a familier room that sent chills down her spine, She sighed and Mello felt anger when he passed the room and saw Sam shiver..He wanted to tell her that she will be alright that him and Matt would not let them boys lay another hand on her but..he couldn't and that made him furious.

Sam looked and noticed Mello's face of anger so she decided to cheer herself and him up "So.." Mello and Bridget perked up "..How are my boys doing at home?" Sam asked and Bridget sighed "They're going crazy..won't listen to Dilan or Kailey..Only to you" Sam chuckled at that.

"They are my babies" She said and Mello stopped dead in his tracks causing Bridget and Sam to stop as well, They looked back at him "You have..babies?" He asked and the two girls broke out laughing "Not like that!" They said but hushed their laughing down, Sam walked alittle further up with Mello and Bridget following her.

"Here is our room, Go in and we'll figure out everything" Sam said and Bridget nodded then looked at Mello, He smiled which made her blush "Bye, Mello" She said shyly and Mello waved "Cya" He said then watched as she walked into the room, He looked at Sam as she was looking at him aswell.

"Morning, Mello" Sam said with a soft gentle smile, Mello returned the smile "Yes, morning..She's..interesting" Mello said and Sam let out a soft chuckle "Yes she is, Well bye and tell Matt..I said good morning" Sam said with a blush, Mello smirked.

"I will, Seriously I know something happened between you two" He said and watched her blush grow darker "Whatever.." He sighed "Cya" He said as he waved and walked off to his and Matt's shared room, Sam sighed and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

Near and Bridget were staring at one another, Sam tried not to laugh at the sight and she cleared her throat instantly catching their attention "Near this is my cousin Bridget, Bridget this is my friend and roommate Near" Sam introduced and Bridget nodded at Near, The albino nodded then turned to look at Sam.

"Why is she here?" He asked not caring about how it sounded, Sam chuckled nervously..she knew Bridget had a temper "She just arrived so..I thought we could talk about some stuff before I go talk to Rodger for her to stay.." Near's look went unchanged and Sam squirmed under his gaze.

"She is smart..almost as smart as me.." Near continued to stare at her with a blank stare..Sam nervously bit her bottom lip "What?" Sam asked looking at him as if she did something she wasn't suppose to "Nothing, I was enjoying watching your nervous actions" He said as he now started piling up dice into a small tower, Sam blushed and Bridget looked between the two then smirked.._I knew she would get along with Near!! Ha! I told her that her and Near would make a good couple! I mean she is making him joke for goodness sake!!_..Sam noticed her cousin's smirk.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as she walked over to the bed Bridget was standing by, Bridget sat down on Sam's bed (That Matt cleaned off) "Nothing" Bridget said with a teasing tone, Sam sighed and sat next to her "I have plenty to tell you..but promise me that you will not over react..and give me time to tell you everything.." Sam was uneasy on how she was going to tell her cousin everything.

Bridget noticed this in her voice right away and her gazed turned serious "Sam, Tell me everything.." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Sam sighed..she could never keep anything to long from her cousin.

**--Meanwhile--**

"Hey, Mel" Matt greeted as Mello walked through the door after going to get something to eat which Matt wasn't hungry..after what happened in the shower, Mello smiled and he sat down on his bed "Guess what" Mello sat as he pulled a chocolate bar from his nightstand drawer, Matt didn't seem to care to much "What?" He asked as he continued to play his DS.

"It's about this new girl.." That got Matt's attention alittle "She's Sam's cousin" Matt paused the game and looked up at Mello in shock "Seriously?!" He asked and Mello nodded, Matt smiled "Well..?" Matt asked wanting to know Mello's thought on the girl, Mello smirked as he knew what Matt wanted to know.

"She is hyper..which it could just be that she and her cousin just met the first time since she got here..I guess, She knew me before I've even met her..Sam must've told her about me..She's pretty hot..better looking than Sam.." Matt glared at him "..That is because I know you like Sam!" Mello defended and Matt softened his glare.

"True.." Matt mumbled no reason in hiding it from Mello, They've been friends for awhile now so..They knew eachother "Her outfit is cool..Black jogging pants with a off the shoulder black shirt with a purple bleeding heart in the middle..and dark chocolate colored hair..." Matt smiled..Mello likes the girl already.

"Wow Mel, Your talking like your in.." Mello sharpened his gaze "..love" Matt said in a girlie tone, Mello glared at him "Am Not!" Mello yelled as he pointed a finger at Matt, Matt laughed "I'm just kidding, You don't have to get all defensive about it" Matt said as he turned back to his game "Shut Up!!" Mello yelled as he bit into his chocolate bar.

"By the way.." Matt looked up at Mello "..Sam said good morning" Mello replied then watched as Matt smiled and blushed, Matt returned to his game..his lips still tingling from their kiss.

**--Seven In The Morning--**

"Seriously?!?!" Bridget yelled with eyes wide of anger, Near just stayed quiet as he now made a giant tower out of dice "Uhm..yea.." Sam replied nervously as she recalled what all happened, Bridget started shaking with anger.

"I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!!!" Bridget yelled as she stood up and started marching over to the door, Sam jumped up and grabbed Bridget's arm "No! You can not!" Sam yelled but Bridget continued to walk pulling Sam along with her like she was nothing, Near looked up at them as Bridget opened the door.

"Near! Help me!" Sam yelled as she tried pulling Bridget back but..with no avail, Bridget kept going barely slowed down at all "Okay.." Near said as he stood up and walked over to the two, He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and started pulling..Sam felt herself blush when his body pressed into hers.

"Guys stop it! I'm going to beat those bastards to a bloody pulp!" Bridget yelled trying to march into the hall but with Near's help she didn't get any further, She gritted her teeth and started walking with all her force "Bridget..Near,Mello and Matt already did that" Sam said and Bridget stopped causing Sam to almost fall on Near.

"Really?" Bridget asked and Sam nodded, Bridget looked at Near and smirked "Even Near?" Bridget asked as she let out a chuckled, Sam gasped "He may not look like it but he can kick butt!" Sam yelled as she lifted up Near's arm, Bridget broke out laughing..she didn't know exactly how to take the news..first she got pissed off and now she's laughing her butt off at the thought of Near kicking a bigger boys ass.

"Don't laugh at him!" Sam yelled blushing and Bridget stopped laughing then started patting her chest "I'm good, I'm good" She breathed out a long breath, Near stalked back over to his dice tower and started making it even bigger.

"So..." Sam looked from Near to Bridget "..Mello and Matt kicked ass to?" Bridget asked and Sam nodded "Yep..Like I said Matt was the one who.." Sam trailed off not wanting to remember what only happened yesterday that still made her body burn from the boys touches..She felt disgusted with herself..but she had been through worse.

"Don't think about it..." Bridget put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and pulled her into a hug "..It's over now" Bridget said as she stroked Sam's golden brown hair, Sam wrapped her arms around her younger cousin..which always acted older than she does.

"It's alright Sam..I'm here" Bridget continued to comfort her older cousin like she did countless times because of her soon to be husband she hated with a passion and ran away from, Sam tried not to cry..her eyes were still red from all the times she had cried.

"You know..." Bridget started "..If I ever do see them, I'm not holding back" She said and made Sam let out a chuckle, Sam just held onto her cousin..and they stayed like that for a few moments till..a grumble was heard.

Sam pulled back and giggled when she heard it again, Bridget put a hand on her stomach "I still haven't ate..sorry.." She said embarrassed but Sam just closed her eyes and shook her head "No need to be sorry, I know where the cafeteria is but..I'm not eating anything" Sam said and Bridget smiled "Thank you!" She cheered.

"Near..You want to come with us?" Sam asked as she looked at him, His tower was now so huge the two girls thought that it was going to fall over and crush the albino "Yes" He said as he stood up slowly and started twirling a lock of his silver hair (White hair!..Me: Britt, It's Silver!!.. Britt: No It's White!!.. Near: ...Fighting over my hair color?..interesting..but it is silver -.-)

Sam smiled as she watched him approach them because she thought it was adorable..while Bridget's eye twitched..she thought it was annoying..but Sam liked to bite her thumb nail or chew on her hair when she was thinking so..She just had to get use to it.

"Lets go" Bridget said as she walked out the door, Sam and Near started walking to the cafeteria while Bridget followed behind them..but as they passed a room the door opened and someone came walking out looking behind them so they wasn't looking where they were going.

Bridget's blue eyes were staring at the floor as she thought on everything so she didn't notice the person either, They crashing into each other and they fell "What the hell.." Both said and opened their eyes, Bright blue eyes stared into dark blue eyes.

They were speechless didn't know what to say, Matt walked over to Sam and Near his green eyes glued to the sight infront of him "Uhmm..so that's your cousin Sam?" Matt asked as he looked up at the girl, Sam looked at him and smiled "Yep" She said then Near looked up at Matt and Sam as they smiled at eachother.

Bridget and Mello started to blush as their faces was only an inch apart, Matt and Sam chuckled at the sight "H-Hey! Watch where your going!" Mello yelled as he stood up with his blush darkening, Bridget got up and crossed her arms over her chest "Your the one to talk!" She yelled with her blush darkening as well, Mello huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were going to breakfast..you guys care to join us?" Sam asked as she gestured the way they were going, Matt nodded "We were just heading there ourselves" Matt said and Bridget walked next to Sam, Mello walked next to Matt.

"Well lets get going" Sam said as she started walking, Everyone walked down the hall that was soon to be filled with sleepy kids..

**...**

**(A/N)..If you see Barb in this..sorry but that was going to be Britt's name at first..but I changed it..lol..but HA! I showed you!! No Lemon!!! -points at Light covered in bandages-**

**Light: Hey! Don't get so close! I'll write your name in the death note!!**

**Me and Britt: AH-HA!! You admit being Kira!!! Where's L!!!!**

**Light: Ha! He's not here! BOOYAH!!!**

**Ryuk: Eh..Your acting childish..**

**Light: -eye twitches- ...**

**Me and Britt: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! -rolls over with laughter-**

**Crazy Light fan girl: Light?! -runs in- LIGHT!!!!!**

**Light: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! -runs around the room while being chase by fan girl-**

**L: -walks in- Hmm...Stacy**

**Me: Yes?**

**L: -sigh- You love to torture Light..don't you?**

**Me: VERY MUCH!!! -munches on candy cane while watching the fan girl rip Light's clothes to shreds-**

**Me,Britt and L: AAAAHHHHH!!! OUR EYES!!!!!**

**Light: HELP!!! -gets drug off outside to only Ryuk knows where-**

**Ryuk: hehehehe..Please review for these two pretty girls...Now I have to go watch Light get mugged and beat up..-walks out-**


	7. Why Can't They Go Away?

**(A/N) This chappy is kinda detailed, So no flames because of it! and...This chappy should have L in it!! WOOHOO!!!!**

**Britt: Why???**

**Me: Just because..look at him -walks over to L sitting in a chair- look at his cute hair..His dark mistorious eyes..he smells like sweets..and tastes like sweets..He's really smart and he's awesome!..plus..He's so nice -hugs L- He's Adorable!!**

**L: Hmmm..true**

**Britt: I thought you said Matsuda and Near was adorable too?!**

**Me: Uhmm...**

**L: Stacy**

**Me: I did! but..L is hotter!!!**

**L: True, Again..Stacy nor Brittany own Deathnote**

...

The five walked into the cafeteria to see some kids already up..only a couple boys and the rest were girls, Sam and Bridget looked over a small group girls whispering to each other while staring at them "Snobby.." Bridget growled glaring at the girls, The three girls stood up from the table and walked over to them.

"Hi! My name is Trish" Said a girl with chin length red hair and awfully big breast, The girl next to her pushed her back and smiled "I'm Lina!" She had shoulder length curly blonde hair and..quite a big butt..Bridget had to hold back a laugh.

"My name is Tina!!" Cheered as girl as she pushed the other two aside, She had purple hair that stopped alittle above her shoulders and they all had the same eyes..Whitish blue eyes..They all looked to be sixteen "Trish, Lina and Tina..You're all sisters?" Matt asked earning a hurt look from Sam, They all nodded "Yep! We're triplets!" They all squealed, Bridget and Sam exchanged confused looks.

"Okay..Why in the hell are you talking to us?" Bridget asked and Mello smirked..he was starting to really like this girl, All three girls glared at her "We are just talking, What is it to you?" Trish asked as she took a step closer to Bridget, Bridget let out a chuckle "Because you are keeping us from eating" She replied in a low dangerous tone.

"Well _you_ need to lose weight anyway" Trish said and Bridget closed her eyes trying to calm down "_You_ need to shut your mouth and button up your shirt, slutty ass bitch" Bridget said as she opened her eyes to see the girl's face as red as her hair, Lina and Tina had their mouths covered with their hands as they watched wide eyed.

Trish pulled back her hand about to slap but right before her hand met Bridget's cheek it was caught "Trish, That is not a good idea..You can slap her if you want your two sisters carrying your beaten bloody body back to your room" Sam said with a smile and let the older girl's hand go, Trish glared at the two girls.

"Jesse was right! You are a slut!! And you.." She pointed at Bridget "Oh no you don't!" Bridget yelled as she grabbed her finger and twisted it causing the girl to fall to her knees "Let go!" She screamed and Bridget twisted it more, Sam was chuckling nervously..that was her cousin alright..not taking crap from anyone.

"Please!" Trish begged and Bridget smirked as she released the older girl's finger, Trish rubbed her finger "You two are so going to regret this!!" She yelled as she walked out with her other sisters following, Sam looked at Bridget and sighed.

"Bridget..You can't go doing that to everyone that pisses you off" Sam quickly slapped her hand over her mouth..she..She said a cuss word..Bridget,Mello and Matt smirked "Wow Sam, You just tainted your mouth" Matt said as he nudged her slightly, Sam blushed.

"Lets just pretend that never happened" Sam said and everyone started chuckling except for Near, Everyone walked over and got something to eat except for Mello and Sam..she could go along time without eating..that one apple yesterday could do her till tomorrow..she would have to force herself to eat right now anyway..but she was not hungry at all!..and Mello had eaten earlier.

"Sam, Why are you not eating anything?" Matt asked as the five sat down at a table in the far corner, Sam smiled warmly at him "I'm not hungry" She said and Bridget sighed as she picked up her green apple "Sam never really ate much when we were at..Home" She said then took a bite of her apple, Sam nodded as she chewed on her thumb nail and stared at the floor.

"Well, Well..What do we have here?" Sam looked up and saw a familiar face, Her eyes widen in horror..Oh No! NO!! Not him!! Please Not Him!!!..The boy wore sunglasses to cover his black eyes "Why The Fuck Are You Here?!" Mello yelled as he stood up quickly followed by Matt, The older boy looked at them in disgust.

"Boys hold 'em back" He said and four back up of boys ran over and pushed Matt and Mello back down forcefully, Jesse stared at Sam as she was frozen stiff "What the fuck?!" Bridget was pissed off big time "..Who in the hell do you think you are coming over here and bothering us?! Who gives you fucking permission to do that to Mello and Matt?!" She yelled and Jesse looked at her, He smirked.

"You have a temper to be such a pretty little girl" He said then turned to look at the two boys behind him "Do what you want with her, This slut's mine" He said as he grabbed Sam's arm, She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Sam?!" Bridget yelled as she tried to grab Jesse but two boys got in her way "You're such a pretty little thing" One remarked with the blonde hair, The other one chuckled "The prettiest roses always have thorns" The other one said and Bridget snarled at them.

"If. you. do. not. move, I Will Kick Your Ass!!" She yelled and they snickered, The one with brown hair and a busted lip grabbed her arm "We're not going anywhere" He said and Bridget glared at him.

"Let me fucking go, Assholes!!" Bridget yelled as she raised up her fist and punched the one that held her arm in the chest, She was punched back by the blonde "Damn Bitch!" Jimmy yelled rubbing his chest with one hand while gripping onto Bridget's arm harder causing her to grunt at the pain.

Sam was pulled to her feet roughly and squinted at the tight grip the older boy had around her thin wrist, Jesse chuckled as he pushed her up against the nearest wall causing her to squeak out but was muffled because of his hand.

"I will have you, Even if I have to break you" He whispered in her ear causing her to cringe, Mello and Matt watched with wide eyes as the two girls were harrassed by the older boys "Dammit!" Mello cursed as he glared at the two boys holding him down in his place "You guys make me sick!" He spat at them causing them to chuckle.

"There is nothing you little whiny ass boys can do, Them girls are going to get what they need" Mello glared at the short blue haired boy, Matt grunted and glared at the two boys that held him down "All of you are just assholes!" He yelled and glared heavily at the older teenager holding Sam up to the wall.

Near watched as everything happened.._What do I do?..There are to many, So I can't do anything..but..I have an idea_...Near started to go over his plan in his head over and over thinking of the outcomes of it.

Sam felt as the older boy's hand snaked up her shirt, She flinched as he squeezed roughly and he chuckled then squeezed even harder making her squeak but his other hand was still over her mouth.

Bridget rubbed her cheek where she had been punched but..she refused to give up..I will not let this happen to her..not again!..She bit her lip and tugged her arm back as if she tried to get out of Jimmy's grip, The boy glared at her and pulled back his hand to slap her.

Matt felt anger build up in his chest as he watched Jesse touching Sam.._his_ Sam, Mello watched as the older boy raised his hand to slap Bridget..He bit his lip drawing blood.

Sam felt tears fall from her eyes as the boy continued to roam his disgusting hands over her body..Then he started to reach down in her pants, Bridget took the boys slap but then she jerked her arm from the grip as his grip loosened and she glared up at them with a death glare.

Near stood up and picked up his food tray.._Immature but_..He threw it at one of the boys holding Mello down, The four boys turned and glared at him then he picked up Mello's food tray.._It'll work_..He threw it at the second boy, They let Mello go and started to go for Near but luckily..Mello grabbed them by the back of the collar of their shirts.

"You two are.." He leaned to their ears "..Dead" He hissed and jerked them backwards making them fall to the floor with a loud thud, Mello looked over at Matt and kicked one of the boys letting him let go of Matt's arm.

Matt glared at the brown headed boy that was the only one holding him down and he smirked "You all are going to get what you need" Matt said as he punched the boy in the face causing him to release his hold on Matt, The red head jumped up and looked over at Sam.

Sam bit her lip to hold back her whimpers and tears but she just couldn't, Jesse smirked as he slipped his hand inside her panties causing a whimper to escape her lips then he removed his hand from her mouth and heard as she gasped "Heh, You're enjoying this..aren't you, slut?" He asked and tears fell from her closed eyes as he continued to violate her.

Bridget punched Jimmy then ducked a punch thrown by Jake and kneed him in his stomach then when he bent over she slammed her knee in his face causing him to fall over, Jimmy regained from the punch and swung at Bridget..she didn't have time to block but luckily a hand caught the fist.

"You will not lay a finger on her.. Ever again!" Mello yelled as he twisted Jimmy's fist then punched him in the face, Bridget watched as Mello started to beat the boy up and she started to smirk.

Sam whimpered and shook as the boy continued to touch her ever so personal place "Get your hands off of her!" She heard a familiar voice like.._Matt?_... The boy stopped and Sam cracked open her eyes to see Matt standing behind the boy looking furious...just shaking with pure anger.

Jesse let out a chuckle "Why? She is mine, She belongs to me" He said and Matt snapped, Sam watched as Matt grabbed Jesse's shoulders turning him around to face him "No, She doesn't!" Matt yelled as he punched the older boy in the face breaking his sunglasses, Jesse stumbled around then he regained his balance.

"Bastard!" Jesse yelled as he swung a punch at Matt but the red head stepped to the side kicking Jesse in the stomach, Jesse fell on his knees holding his stomach then Matt stomped his foot on Jesse's back causing him to fall to the floor.

"Argh!!" Jesse let out as Matt twisted his foot into the older boys back, Sam watched while tears still fell from her eyes "Sam, are you alri-" Matt turned to look at her and arms was thrown around his neck.

"Matt!" Sam yelled and buried her face in his neck, He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug "I'm here, Everything will be alright" He whispered in her ear as she started to cry, Bridget looked over at Mello and smiled.

"I owe you one, Mello" She said and the boy smirked, He cracked his knuckles "It was nothing, Bridget" He said and Bridget chuckled as she slammed her foot onto Jimmy's back, The boy groaned in pain "It was fun to watch these idiots get what they need, It was awesome to watch you beat the hell out of them..Mello" Bridget said and Mello smirked even more as he kicked Jake.

"I have to admit, It was amusing to watch you out smart these dumb asses" Mello complimented and Bridget smirked, She looked into Mello's blue eyes "You know.." She started but a certain voice broke her from finishing.

"I was s-so sc-scared, I thought th-that he w-was going t-to.." Sam stopped as Matt placed his hand behind her head and started to stroke her brown hair "I was too, Sam" He said and felt as she buried her face into his neck even more "Take m-me out of he-here" She said and Matt nodded as he picked her up, Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Bridget,Mello and Near walked over to them, Matt gave them all a glance "Is she okay?" Bridget asked as she touched Sam's shoulder, The girl jumped and continued to cry against Matt's neck.

"She wants to go" Matt said as he turned to the doorway and Mello walked over opening it, Bridget bit her lip as she watched Matt walk with Sam in his arms protectively_..How many times can she go through this without...breaking completely?..Oh Sam..You're so strong and you don't even know it..._Bridget followed Mello and Matt as they started walking down the hall heading towards their room.

"Bridget" Bridget stopped and looked beside her to see the albino staring at her "Hmm?" She asked and saw how he looked towards Matt and Sam, He narrowed his eyes the slightest "How many times has this happened to her?" Near asked quietly so Sam wouldn't hear, Bridget sighed as she thought back on it.

"Plenty" She replied quietly and Near started to twirl his silver hair, Sam kept her face buried in Matt's neck so noone could see her face.._Sam..I'm so sorry_..Matt thought as he rubbed Sam's back softly, She was still full out crying and shaking terribly.

Mello watched Matt with questionable eyes then he looked back at Bridget, Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at the floor. Mello had the sudden urge to laugh..but he knew it would make Sam even more uncomfortable, So for once..he held himself back from making a bad decision..but he couldn't help but smirk.

Bridget caught onto the smirk..She looked up at him as he walked by Matt, She snarled as she narrowed her eyes even more "What's so amusing?" Bridget hissed dripping with venom, Mello quickly frowned as he glanced back at her.

She balled her fists at her side tightly causing them to turn white, Mello huffed and looked back infront of himself "Nothing" He replied surprising himself that he didn't cuss at her for threatening him, Near watched as Bridget snorted before crossing her arms over her chest.

Matt didn't care about anything else..ignoring everyone, His attention on the girl in his arms sobbing uncontrollably soaking his neck and shoulder..but he didn't care, Anything to make her feel more safe..Matt didn't even clearly know why he was protecting the older girl so much..He confused himself.

_She hasn't even been here that long in the first place! She was still new, fresh meat_..Matt paused in his rambling thoughts.._Fresh meat_..Matt narrowed his green eyes beneath his tented goggles.

_She's fresh meat for those jack asses, She's new and they want her before anyone else gets to her_...his lip twitched into a snarl.._Noone will ever lay another finger on Sam, not while I'm here!..._

Sam started to try and control her sobs, she didn't want to seem weak infront of everyone..She can take up for herself!.._No..I can't..I'm a weak stupid fool..._This didn't help the crying at all, Sam's weeps got even louder.

Mello bit his lip as he looked over at Sam.._If she gets any louder, she'll get Roger out here! I don't feel like going through another boring interrogation!!..._ Mello's thoughts drifted off, like usual.

Bridget kept her blue eyes glued to the ceiling, Her thoughts about everything..mainly Sam.._Stacy seriously..how can you survive through all of this? If I was you..I would've gave up long ago..I wouldn't be able to live this cruel tainted life, I would've ended it..and with a note..probably a stupid sadistic one too... _Bridget slowly smirked at what she would write on her suicide note if she made one.

Near's coal eyes looked in between the four..Mello having a scowl as usual, Bridget smirking with a distant look_..Strange.._Sam still crying uncontrollably and Matt is.. snarling and seems to be grinding his teeth, Near twisted a strand of his hair..He watched Matt closely from afar.

_New, This is quite new.._Never did he see Matt look as this..not unless it was over a game, He looked like Mello when the blonde doesn't get his way_..No..worse than that.._Near tugged his hair causing some of the brittle hair to snap, Near stopped and looked at the silver strands of hair between his fingers.

**--**

L sat in his chair, all alone in the middle of a cold room. His gaze turned up to the window as light tried to peer through the curtains, He brought his thump to his bottom lip and rubbed it gently.

It had been daylight for a couple hours now, But L didn't care..He really didn't notice it until now, He looked down to his laptop. He was wondering why..Why did he give Watari's private number to the girl? The girl known as Sam, That was new..He didn't even give the other children Watari's number, so why her?

L bit onto his lip as a cold chill went up his spine, His eye half lidded_....Something has happened.._L shook his gut feelings from his head then concentrated on Kira's victims.

**--**

Sam had been placed into her bed and already fell asleep..with Bridget lying beside her, Stroking her hair softly. Near building a tower of cards, Mello and Matt sitting on the other bed watching the two girls.

"She's fallen asleep, I think She'll be alright for now..So..I think it'd be best for you guys to leave" Bridget said looking to Mello and Matt, The two teens nodded..Near stopped right before he placed cards onto his small tower.

"You need to see Roger, Since you are trespassing right now" Near said slowly placing the cards onto the tower, Bridget looked over at him then thought for several seconds before sighing "You're right, If he finds me..He'll for sure kick me out" Bridget said looking to sleeping Sam..Her face stained with tears, Bridget pushed a few strands of golden brown hair out of her closed eyes.

She then stood up but saw that Sam pouted at the loss of heat, Sam's hand started moving trying to find Bridget. Bridget bit her lip and tried to make her decision, She turned to look at Matt and on reaction the red head jumped.

"Matt, Come here" Bridget said sternly causing Matt to get a look of fear, Matt slowly stood and walked up beside Bridget then Bridget pointed at the spot she was lying "Lay down" Matt's eyes widen beneath his goggles, Mello's blue eyes widen as well and Near looked up at Bridget.

Matt's cheeks started to ting pink "I-I can't do that" He replied nervously, Bridget then sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "Do not make you get into that bed..If I have to knock you out, I will get you into that bed" Bridget said coldly as she started to glare at Matt, Matt shrunk then crawled into the bed lying next to Sam.

Bridget smiled "Now see? That wasn't so hard, Mello..Would you please show me to Roger's office?" Bridget asked kindly and gently that it scared Matt shit less, Mello smirked as he stood up "Whatever" He replied as he started walking, He opened the door and looked back at Matt.

"Bye Matt" He said smirking as he walked out with Bridget following, She looked over her shoulder and giggled "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite" Bridget said as she shut the door..The room instantly grew quiet, Near turned back to his card tower and Matt stared at the quiet albino before looking to his side.

Matt could feel as his face heated up when Sam's hand laid on his stomach, Before he knew it..She was resting her head on top of his chest curling up next to him..Matt blushed even worse and turned to look at the other bed to keep from completely going nuts.

Near's silence and Sam's warmth is enough to make a teen uneasy and nervous, Not to mention a blushing fit!_..How long do I have stay here?..Like this?_..Matt nervously looked to Sam, A smile graced her peaceful face.

Matt smiled softly_..I need to stop thinking of myself.._

**--Dream--**

"Where..am I?" Sam softly asked as she looked around the room she stood in, Her eyes widen at the conclusion "God..no" She quickly turned to the door to run out. Just as she started to run, Her wrist was grabbed causing her to jerk back and fall back against a hard surface.

She shook and started to tear up as she looked over her shoulder, She then started to sob loudly "Pl-Please..d-don't" Sam cried knowing what was going to happen, The man chuckled "I love it when you beg, Those tears just.." He bent down and tilted his head licking up her cheek "..taste so sweet" Sam cried even louder.

"Yes, Cry..Cry and scream, Scream for help" The man pushed her to the bed that laid in the room, He started to unbutton his white shirt. Sam crawled back until she hit a wall, She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face against her knees.

"N-No..ple-please, L-Let me go" Sam cried against her knees, The man threw his shirt to the floor "You should know by now, You can't get out of this.." He crawled onto the bed, He grabbed her hair pulling causing her to lift her head up and whimper "..You're mine" The man smirked sickeningly, Sam started to sob uncontrollably.

**--Bridget And Mello--**

"Ahh man, That Roger is a di-" Bridget cut herself off as Mello started chuckling, She looked to her side at him "What's so funny?" She asked narrowing her eyes, Mello stopped chuckling and smirked over at her "Nothing just, I knew that Roger would do that" Bridget glared even more hatefully at Mello.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She growled out, Mello shrugged "You didn't ask" Mello replied looking where they were walking, Bridget's eye brow twitched "You're a bastard" Bridget growled out crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're a bitch" Mello said looking to the side at her, She rolled her eyes then smirked "I know it" She replied then started to chuckle, She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. She fell back onto her butt.

"What the fu-" She opened her eyes, Red hair and big breast was the only things she saw "You!" Both Bridget and Trish yelled, Bridget jumped up "You ran away and got your bitch boyfriend! Everything is your fault!" Bridget yelled raising her fist, Mello grabbed her hand and glared at the red haired girl.

"Mello! Let me go, dammit!" Bridget yelled trying to pry Mello's hand off of her, Mello ignored her as he narrowed his eyes more at Trish "I should let her go and beat your ugly ass up, But you'll just go tell Roger and she'll get kicked out..So just get out of here, Before I change my fucking mind" Mello hissed causing the older girl to jump and run away as quick as she possibly could.

Mello released Bridget's hand, Bridget quickly looked behind where Trish had ran "Why in the hell did you do that?! I was gonna beat her ass to a bloody pulp! Why did you sto-" Mello clamped his hand over her mouth, She blinked and looked confused at Mello.

"You yell too much" Mello replied with rose eye brows, Bridget narrowed her eyes and slapped his hand away "Look who's talking" She growled as she started walking back to Near's room, Mello smirked as he walked up to her side.

**--**

"Sam..Sam?" Matt had sat up as he felt she started to shiver, Near glanced up at him and Sam. Matt placed a hand gently on her shoulder, Her face was scrunched up in pain.

Matt shook her softly trying to wake her up, She whimpered and curled tighter into a ball "Sam?" Matt asked louder as he shook a little bit harder, Sam whimpered again causing Matt to get worried.

"Near" Matt looked over at the albino in the floor, Near looked back to his cards "A nightmare" He simply replied causing Matt to narrow his eyes the slightest, Near just stated the obvious.

Matt looked back to Sam as she whimpered louder, He shook her even harder "Sam" Matt said loudly causing her eyes to snap open, Matt smiled in relief to see her awake. Sam was covered in sweat and looked horrified.

Her green eyes were wide yet glazed and staring at the cover, Matt moved his hand from her shoulder to her back "Sam..Are you okay?" Matt asked softly, Sam blinked and looked up at Matt.

"No!" Sam cried curling back up into a ball, Matt looked confused at her. She trembled as she balled her fists of the cover she was laying on, Her eyes closed tightly and her face scrunched up in pain again.

"Stop ple-please.." Sam whimpered striking Matt with great confusion, Matt laid his hand onto her shoulder causing her to jump and whimper "Sam..?" Sam flinched and hid her face against the bed "I wo-won't tell..j-just le-let me g-go" Sam whimpered out starting to cry, Matt looked over at Near.

Near looked blankly up at Matt, Matt looked greatly hurt "What is..wrong with her?" Matt asked and Near looked towards the bed but the position he was in..kneeling on the floor, He couldn't see Sam.

"A nightmare..about her past" Near replied looking back to his card tower, Matt's eyes widen as he looked back to Sam. She trembled and continued to sob, Matt narrowed his eyes_...What happened to her?..._

**...**

**(A/N) Wouldn't exactly be a cliff hanger but..yea. Muahaha!**

**Britt: -.- and I'M the crazy one..**

**L: If anyone was disgusted or disturbed by the details in this chapter, It is rated M and you were given warnings**

**Me and Britt: ...L, Why are you doing that**

**L: So you don't get flamed, and I found it disturbing**

**Me and Britt: ...**

**L: Anyway, Review please**

**Me: I thought this was my story**

**L: Well I'm an important character, People love me more than you**

**Me: -starts crying- No one loves me!**

**Britt: L!?**

**L: I didn't say that**

**Britt: What did you say?!**

**L: That people love me more than you**

**Britt: ... -starts crying- No one loves me!**

**L: -sigh-**


	8. Singing Is Like A Bandaid To The Heart

**(A/N) Thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's another chapter of 'Two New Girls At Whammys' I hope it isn't too graphic or anything, I'm sorry if it is..anyway, moving on**

**Britt: Me nor Stacy owns Death note..if we did, Mello would be the owner of the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory!!**

**Me: O.o . . . Uh, Yeeeea..I'm sure he'd enjoy that**

**Britt and Mello: Chocolate!!!**

**Me: uhmm..okay, Enjoy this chapter please**

**Britt and Mello: We're Coo coo for Choco puffs!! **

**Me: I'd rather have L here...seriously**

**...**

Bridget narrowed her eyes at the sight, The red head looked at if he was staring at death itself. Bridget looked to the shaking Sam "I'll only ask once.." Bridget could scare the living shit out of anyone "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" The voice made Matt shudder in horror.

"I-I didn't do anything! She was sleeping th-then she..woke up like..this" Matt looked down to Sam, Feeling sorry for the older girl. Bridget's eyes widened "Crap" She said under her breath as she rushed over to the bed, Matt moved off the bed letting Bridget sit down.

Bridget stroked her cousin's hair softly causing a whimper to come from her, Bridget laid by Sam turning on her side to face the girl.

"Pick me up

Been bleeding too long

Right here, right now

I'll stop it somehow" The males watched Bridget questionably as she began to sing.

"I will make it go away

Can't be here no more

Seems this is the only way

I will soon be gone

These feelings will be gone

These feelings will be gone

Now I see the times they change

Leaving doesn't seem so strange, I am hoping I can find

Where to leave my hurt behind, All the shit I seem to take

All alone I seem to break, I have lived the best I can

Does this make me not a man?" Despite her bad ass attitude, She could sing fairly well.

"Shut me off

I'm ready, heart stops

I stand alone, Can't be on my own

I will make it go away

Can't be here no more

Seems this is the only way

I will soon be gone

These feelings will be gone

These feelings will be gone

Now I see the times they change

Leaving doesn't seem so strange, I am hoping I can find

Where to leave my hurt behind, All the shit I seem to take

All alone I seem to break, I have lived the best I can

Does this make me not a man?" Sam's shaking started to seize.

"Am I going to leave this place?

What is it I'm running from?

Is there nothing more to come?

Is it always black in space?

Am I going to take its place?

Am I going to win this race?

I guess God's up in this place?

What is it that I've become?

Is there something more to come?

More to come

Now I see the times they change

Leaving doesn't seem so strange, I am hoping I can find

Where to leave my hurt behind, All the shit I seem to take

All alone I seem to break, I have lived the best I can

Does this make me not a man?" Bridget laid her hand gently on Sam's arm.

"Now I see the times they change

Leaving doesn't seem so strange, I am hoping I can find

Where to leave my hurt behind, All the shit I seem to take

All alone I seem to break, I have lived the best I can

Does this make me not a man?" Sam turned showing her tear stained face to Bridget.

"Bri-Bridget" Said woman smiled warmly. "I'm here, Everything's okay" With that, Bridget wrapped her arms around her older cousin.. Sam started to sob "H-He.." Bridget stroked Sam's hair soothingly "Sam, Don't think about it. It was just a dream, That's all" Bridget narrowed her eyes, If only she could get ahold of that bastard..He'd be missing some very important tools.

"I'm so-sorry" Bridget snapped from her cruel punishment she would do to her use-to-be-soon-to-be husband, She looked to Sam "I-I..am being s-so weak..I'm s-sorry" Sam said glancing at the other three in the room, She tried her best to not let the tears fall from her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam..I love you" Mello and Matt pursed their lips, That sounded..weird "If anyone's sorry, It's me..Your crying just proves I'm not being a good cousin..a good friend" Bridget was starting to get tears in her own eyes, Which surprised even herself.

"No! I love you too Bridget" Mello and Matt couldn't shake off how weird that sounded! "Don't blame yourself, You've been the best cousin and friend I could ever had" Matt felt a sting in his chest but..He brushed it off, Knowing it wasn't important.

"I'm glad you're here, Bridget" Bridget smiled, Sam hugged her tightly "Thank you" They both whispered to eachother at the same time, Mello watched the touching scene infront of him.

"Uh, one word... Gay" Everyone whipped their heads to look at the blonde, He crossed his arms over his chest "Way to ruin a perfect moment, Blondie" Bridget replied with a snarl, Sam blushed as she slowly sat up.

Bridget sat up and stretched "Well singing and comforting can take alot outta a person" She let out smiling to Sam, Sam smiled back "Thank you again, Bridget" Sam said softly, Bridget shook her head "No no, It's all good" Bridget said getting out of the bed, She glared at Mello "You say one word about my softness, You'll regret the day you said I do" Mello gave her the weirdest look.

"The fuck?" Bridget started laughing at the confused blonde "Oh wait, Meant to say..You'll regret the day you were born" Bridget said waving her hand in the air, Sam started to chuckle.

"Yea whatever, Come on Matt. Lets go, I need my hourly chocolate" Mello said walking over to the door, Bridget smirked "Bring some with you next time!" Mello glared over his shoulder before stepping out, Matt smiled at Sam "I'm sorry for earlier Sam, I hope I didn't do anything wrong" Matt said looking to the floor.

"Not at all!" Sam gasped "No need to apologize, Really" Matt smiled then looked to the doorway, He started to scratch the back of his neck "Hey Sam.." Sam looked confused at him "Maybe..Maybe we can hang out sometime" Sam started to blush, She nodded.

"S-Sure" Sam replied, Matt smiled warmly "Cool..Well, Uh..See you later" Matt said walking towards the doorway, Bridget smirked at the two blushing teens. The door shut just leaving Sam, Bridget and Near.

Bridget watched Near as he began building a city of dice, Her eyes turned to the (Still blushing) Sam sitting on the bed. "Boriiiiing" Bridget sang causing Sam to look up at her, Sam began to think "Well..uhm..we could play poker" Bridget smirked.

"Strip poker? Alright!" Bridget yelled, Sam began to blush deeper "No, Regular poker" Sam said then squeaked when Bridget gave her a glare "W-Well..I-I guess we co-could play..but..strip poker between just two isn't th-"

"No" The two looked to the silent Albino, He looked over his shoulder. Both Sam and Bridget shivered under his cold emotionless stare "Okay..No strip poker" Bridget said then breathed a sigh of relief when Near looked back to his small city.

**--Noon--**

Bridget decided to take a nap since she got woke up because of Sam, Said girl was lying on the other bed (Near's) staring at the ceiling. Near had stepped out a few moments ago.

"So.." Sam began whispering softly "..Everything's real?" She looked over at Bridget, She smiled "If my cousin's here..Then my life's here" Sam looked back to the white ceiling, She started to frown.

"Yet..Is this life better than my past one?" Sam felt as she was about to cry "Anywhere.." Sam sniffed "Anywhere away from _him _is a life worth living" Sam rubbed her eyes trying to not cry, She needed to become stronger..not a weak whiny fool.

Her eyes snapped towards the doorway as the door opened, Near walked in side glancing at her. He turned his coal eyes to his city of dice that he had completed, He sat back down taking his hand to a small dice helping hold up a tower.

"Sam" Said girl sat up, She stood starting to walk over to him "Yes, Near?" She asked from behind him as she watched him pull out the dice, The tower swayed before falling crushing other frail buildings.

"If you pull one out, It fails to stand and falls" Near began, Sam furrowed her eye brows "No matter how many there are, Just one can make the building fall to pieces" Sam was now confused.

"Near? What..do you mean?" Sam asked softly as to not wake the sleeping Bridget, Near moved to another tower. Pulling out a dice at the topper part, The tip fell leaving the bottom still standing "Yet, A building can still stand with one piece gone" Near's words were confusing Sam to no end.

"Near..I'm afraid I..Don't understand" Sam said softly, If only she had a clue as to what he was talking about. Near pushed out his hands completely destroying his once huge beautiful dice city.

"Think about it.." Near replied picking a single dice laying it in a clearing, Sam watched him confused. His words echoed in her mind, She tried to grasp the meaning of it all..but, She couldn't quite get it.

Then it hit her, Her eyes widened "Y-You me-mean..?" Sam stumbled over her words, Near paused in his actions "If it makes sense..then yes" Near's reply caused her to fall to her knees, Her eyes starting to become misty.

"I-I..It's..not that easy" Sam said letting her tears fall down her cheeks, Near looked over at her as she sat down pulling her knees to her face "It will take time..But, You can do it" Sam hid her face against her knees as she began to cry..Near just didn't understand it..the sorrow..the pain..the memory.

Near turned back to his on going building of dice while Sam cried softly beside him, Near didn't like the sound..the sound of her pain, sorrow, regret and suffering. He didn't like her crying.

**--3 In The After Noon**--

Bridget was awake and staring at a wall, as if challenging it to a staring contest. Sam was sitting on her bed staring down at the bed and covers under herself, Near had gotten bored with his dice so he was now working on another puzzle.

Bridget growled as she blinked "Is there anything to do?! I'm Freakin Bored!" Bridget yelled out looking at the silent two, Sam didn't seem to hear since she was so wrapped up in her thoughts and Near ignored her.

Bridget rolled her eyes "You two are the perfect match for eachother" Bridget mumbled glancing at Sam and Near, Neither moved. She growled..._Playing hardball eh?.._

"Poor Matt, Near stole Sam's ever so big heart" Bridget sang loudly, Still neither teens reacted in anyway "Grr..hmm.." Bridget smirked "Sam had sex with Maaaatt" She sang causing a certain girl's eyes to widen.

"WHAT?!?" Sam screamed out blushing deeply as she looked terrified at Bridget, Bridget's smirk widened "I knew that'd work" She said chuckling, Sam blushed even deeper as she looked down "Don't say something like that if you can not prove it" Sam replied hugging her knees to her chest, Bridget rose her eye brows.

"Did you two?" Bridget asked, Sam froze with her eyes wide "NO!!" Sam screamed out with her whole face red, Bridget started laughing again "Calm down, I'm just kidding.." Bridget placed on a serious face "Or am I?" Bridget said then broke out laughing once more.

Sam averted her eyes to something else, Embarrassed about the whole thing. Near blocked the two girls out, _Trying _to ignore their girl talk..well..Bridget's teasing. After Bridget's laughing died down, Silence filled the room.

Bridget pursed her lips, She looked over at Near "Hey.." Sam looked to her "Isn't there like..school here?" Bridget asked, Near seemed as if he was ignoring her. Just as Bridget was about to ask again, Near replied "Yes"

"Well..Shouldn't we be in there?" Bridget asked curious, Near looked over his shoulder "It's optional, As long as you can complete the tests every month..You don't have to go to class" Near replied, Bridget nodded

"Cool, so uh...Does Mello and Matt go?"

"Sometimes"

"How about today?"

"Maybe"

Bridget glared at Near..._A straight out answer would be nice.. _Sam smiled "Why don't you go check, Bridget?" Sam asked softly, Bridget looked to her then smiled "Yea I will, I'll ask Matt when your date is" Bridget said smirking widely.

"It's n-not a date.." Sam said softly barely audible, Bridget rolled her eyes "Yea, Sure" With that, Bridget walked to the door stepping out. The door closed and silence quickly filled the room.

Sam looked to Near sitting on the floor "Near.." Near halted in his movements "..I want..to thank you for everything" Sam said hugging her knees closer to her chest, She laid her chin upon her arms "I know I've already said it..It's just, I feel like you've done so much for me.. and I've done nothing for you" Sam said quietly.

Near placed a puzzle piece into it's rightful place "Sam..A friend is enough" He said blankly, Sam smiled. There were so many meanings in that small sentence, All of them good. Sam looked down at the bed once more, Feeling content and warm.

**...**

**(A/N) Well, That was a cute chapter.. In my opinion, Sorry for shortness of it..I just thought it'd be nice to end it here, Which where I end my chapters ..usually suck**

**Britt: Your readers shall be happy with any chapter to fill their curiosity, It's decently long I must say. Not as long as the last chapter but when you started out, Your chapters have yet to lessen in words**

**Me: O.o That..was well said, Britt**

**Britt: I was reading off this monitor -points to TV screen with words scrolling up-**

**Me: . . .**


	9. Unexpected Actions

**(A/N) I greatly apologize for the lateness of this chapter -sweat drop- Please don't kill me!**

**L: They don't know where you live, How can they murder you?**

**Me: . . .They can murder my soul -tears- Flames.. Burn my soul!**

**Britt: True that! Anyway, We do not own Deathnote. Please, Enjoy. If I see any flames so help me..! -growls dangerously-**

**...**

Bridget made her way to the two boy's room, She stood silently infront of it. She took a calming breath to ease her nerves, She knocked softly. She heard shuffling and soon the door opened, She smirked as the person eyed her curiously.

"Bridget, What do you want?" Mello asked, Getting his annoyed look upon his face again. Bridget shrugged. "It's boring as hell in Near's room, It's like hanging out with puppets." She pursed her lips "If only I was the puppet master, Oooh. The fun" Bridget smirked and let out a low chuckle.

Mello cocked an eyebrow "You're meaning..?" He questioned causing her to snap back to reality, She smiled sheepishly. "Oh yea, I just thought I'd hang out alittle bit. Chat, Play and just have fucking fun!" Bridget cheered but then paused, She rose her eyebrows "Eh, I forgot.. It's not nice to cuss" She said looking guilty at Mello, Whom eyed her oddly.

"Well, Fuck that" Bridget joked out, She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, Are you gonna let me in? Cause I could always go somewhere else.. I'm sure there's other boys that'll hang out with me" Bridget said happily causing Mello to frown, He snarled only fueling Bridget's smirk.

He stepped to the side and glared at her, Bridget stepped into his room and chuckled softly "Ya know I'm just kidding, Stop being so uptight" She said with a smile, Mello grumbled then shut his room door. Matt was out at the moment, So it was just the two in the room.

"Though, You being uptight.. Is really sexy", Mello paused and stared at the girl with surprised eyes. He quickly glared at her. "You're a pervert, Just like your cousin" Mello said as he walked over to his bed, He sat down on the plain black sheet. He requested a dark color sheet, Black is what they gave him.

Matt's bed was a plain brown sheet. Bridget looked around the room, It was almost just like Near's room. Yet, This room had more interesting stuff in it. Such as games. "I'll probably stay in your more than Near's, That room is too plain and dull for me." Bridget said with a warm smile as she turned around and faced Mello, Whom was on the other side of the room, Straight across from the doorway.

The other bed, Matt's, was pushed in the corner to the left of the doorway. There was a desk with various types of games and a small TV, There was a laptop setting beside the TV. That was about it in the room, Besides nightstands and a couple dressers "Whatever, I don't care. As long as you're not annoying me" Mello replied closing his eyes and picked up a chocolate bar, He took a bite then cracked open his eyes.

He jumped and nearly yelped out of surprise, Bridget was standing right infront of him. Bent over level with his face, Giving him her puppy dog eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows then looked down at his chocolate, He figured out quickly. "No, This is mine" He replied bitterly, Bridget blinked slowly. Mello growled then looked away closing his eyes.

His eyebrow twitched as he could feel her presence, He knew she was still staring at him. It was like she was staring right into his soul, He snarled then snapped open his eyes. "Fine, But only a little piece", Bridget smiled happily and watched as Mello broke the barely ate bar in half.

He looked away from her as he handed her the half that he didn't bite off of, Bridget grabbed it and jumped a couple times "Chocolate! Yay!" She cheered then nibbled on the chocolate, She paused then her eyes widened. "This is the best chocolate I have ever eaten." She said staring at the chocolate bar, She smiled then quickly sat beside Mello.

"Thank you" She said happily then hugged him briefly, She went back to enjoying her chocolate bar as Mello watched her out of the corner of his eye. He tried to hide the faint blush he had from her contact, In this moment she was so hyper and.. innocent almost. He thought that she was just a tough bitch.

_She truly is interesting..._ Mello smirked slightly as he bit into his chocolate.

**-Four-thirty In The Afternoon-**

Sam blinked a couple of times as she continued to stare at the cover, She looked up at Near. Seeing him still messing with his puzzle, Sam glanced around the room then back at the cover. She was actually starting to get.. bored. She spent an hour or so, Trying to convince herself that she was strong.. Now she said it with no feeling at all.

She even tried to tell herself that the past is the past, That didn't help any either. Sam let out a sigh, Catching a certain someone's attention. "Bored, Sam?" Near asked, Even though it wasn't really a question. Sam looked over at him, He was still staring at the puzzle.

"Well.. Sort of, I'm just getting sick of hearing my own voice in my head" She replied half lidding her eyes, Near paused in his actions. "I tried to convince myself that I'm not weak.. It's not working, I'm getting quite sick of myself" Sam smiled sadly.

"Near..I don't think.. I can.." Sam trailed off, Using the rest of her strength to fight back the tears. Near stood and turned to Sam, She noticed movement from the corner of her eye. She slowly looked up at him as he made his way to her, She watched speechless. Not knowing what was happening, He was acting strangely.

Near stood beside her bed, Staring stoic down at her. Inside his heart beated rapidly at his thoughts, He didn't know why. All he knew, Is that Sam was about to cry again. He didn't want to hear it, It annoyed him to no end. Sam then looked confused at him.

Near sat down on the bed beside her legs. Sam's eyes widened when arms wrapped around her waist, Pulling her into a chest. She was shocked at what just happened, She slowly looked up..._ Near just.. Is.. Hugging me?..._ She couldn't even believe her own eyes, For no reason he hugged her.

She blinked then placed her hands on either side of Near's legs and pulled herself up, Near was stiff at her movements. She pulled away from him and sat down on her knees in the middle of the bed, She bowed her head and grabbed his wrist. Near watched her silently as she slightly tugged on his wrist, He quickly caught her meaning and moved to the middle of the bed infront of her.

He sat back on his legs like she did, She quickly looked up with a blush then wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing her legs on each side of his left leg, Causing them to get closer than young teens should. She hugged him closely, Pressing her chest against his in the action.

Near was uncomfortable, Still not used to the situation.. Espiesally since his knee was pressed between her legs, Which her knee done the same with him.. But it didn't affect him at all, Strangely enough.. That wasn't what was uncomfortable. Not even her chest pressed against his own.

It was.. the fact that a girl was hugging him, It felt strange to him. "Near.." Sam spoke causing Near to snap from his thoughts, Sam snuggled against his neck "Thank you" She spoke causing her warm breath to heat up the side of Near's neck.

Near replied by wrapping his arms around her gently, Not wanting to hurt her. She's been through enough already, She needed to stable her mind before she could be truely happy.

**-The Other Side Of The Orphanage-**

"Very well, You seem serious with this. I understand that they have been turning into trouble makers, I was just hoping it would pass" An aging man said with an irritated expression, He looked upon the boy who explained some of the happenings that has been going on. Picking upon the younger kids.

"I'll give them a quick test, Their phase should be over by now. Sometimes the change of hormones upon children hinder their intelligence, They let their knowledge slip away thinking of nasty degrading intercourse." The boy's eyes started to widen, The man was ranting as if he wasn't there "They let their lust over come their mind, Disgusting really" He became quiet after that, He looked down at the teen.

He paused briefly before narrowing his eyes "You may leave, What I do now is none of your business. As promised, You will not be mentioned in this report or to the accused kids" He explained and the teen boy nodded, He turned and left out of the office. Rodger's office.

The red head felt a smirk tug at his lips, He knew they would fail the test. Soon they will be transfered to a different orphanage..._ They will never even see Sam again, If I find out that they do. I will kill them, No hesitation..._

**-Almost An Hour Later-**

Sam almost fell asleep a few times, She just felt so safe and warm with him. She couldn't think of anything more peaceful than in his arms, At this moment. Her heart fluttered at the thought, Her stomach twisted causing her to pull herself more against Near.

Near grunted as her knee made rough contact between his legs, He then noticed that his knee pressed hard against her private area. Sam didn't seem to be affected by it, Near inwardly called himself a pervert... _I've been hanging around Mello too much for my liking.._

"Near" Sam whispered softly, Near stiffened by her sudden voice. He glanced down at her, She loosened her grip around him. She leaned back slightly and looked up at his face, Her eyes soft and warm. "I'm sorry" She spoke softly, Near stared at her silently.

"You haven't done anything to apologize for" He replied then stared at the blush that started to appear on her cheeks, She looked to the side then slowly back at him. She gripped his shoulders gently, Causing him to tense up. She half lidded her eyes and pulled herself up to his face.

Near stared in her eyes, Strangely finding himself unable to speak or move. He was getting very uncomfortable again, He didn't like it.. But, He couldn't move... _I.. Don't want to move.. Why?..._ Sam then started to bring her face to his, It seemed time went by slowly. Near stared at her with a stoic look, Even though on the inside he was a nervous boy.. About to get his.. first kiss.

**...**

**(A/N) Sorry for such a short chapter, I HAD TO END IT HERE THOUGH! It was just too awesome and sweet! Don't worry, There will be no lemons with Near.. If you were hoping for that, I'm sorry.. But he is too young even for me to write. Once again, There will be no lemons with Near.. Well, Not now anyway!**

**Britt: Pfft, How can you like that creep so much? He freaks me the hell out! The way he just-**

**Near: -stares silently at Britt, As if staring into her soul-**

**Britt: -stares wide eyed then slowly creeps sideways into bathroom- SEE!**

**Me: ...I'm just trying to figure out when he got here? Oh well, Nice to see you Near. Just so you know, I don't think you're a creep or anything of the sort.**

**Near: I already know that, You're the one that doesn't bother me.. Yet, You are a bit distracting. I wonder if L thinks the same... -twirls lock of silver hair-**

**Me: Err.. Thanks? Anyway, Please review! Thanks to whatever readers I have left, I know I had to have lost some taking so long to update.. Plus this chapter's so short, SORRY! -starts bowing rapidly-**


End file.
